Alice in Animeland
by Onion Bay
Summary: Sequel to Real Game (but can be read separate). Wonderland was having a peaceful time but suddenly all the Roleholders scatters to different anime world! Seems like only Alice has the power to access through different worlds. Come join Alice in search of the scattered Roleholders!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to Real Game. Now that Lyle's evil scheme is over, Alice was having a good time... well, not with Joker. Suddenly dimensions change and all the roleholders scatters to different anime world! Seems like only Alice has the power to access through different worlds. Come and join Alice in search of the scattered roleholders and get back to wonderland!**

Dashing under the bright sunlight, Alice panted and looked back at the path which she ran away from, "Did I lose them?" Watching every nook of the red heads' figure, the girl finally relaxed and sat down on the ground, "I can't believe this! Every single day either White or Black creeps up to me and bugs me around for God knows what! This is much worse than Peter!"

Just then, Alice heard a faint rustling through the bushes. Normally Alice would assume that it is Joker who followed Alice into the woods, but she already knew the usually rhythm. Whenever she mentions Peter's name, he appears from nowhere. _Like a stalker…no maybe a creepy well trained dog? _"It's you huh Peter!"

"Gufoo!" Bright shades of blood came into the girl's sight as she did a karate chop on the incubus.

Alice blinked and looked at the half dead man, "…Nightmare? What are you doing over here?"

Holding his handkerchief, Nightmare had eyes full of half tears, "Uh excuse me? Is there anything before you say what I am doing over here?"

Alice gave a short apology as she moved on, "So what are you doing over here? Are you stalking me too?"

The gray haired man sighed, "Why would I want to stalk you? But then well it is definitely better than doing those damn paper works." The statement gave inkling to why Nightmare was here for. He was hiding from Gray.

Nightmare continued on with his excuses, "But no, that is not the reason I came. The reason I am here is because…"

Alice did not want to hear the excuses Nightmare was about to make. She needed to hurry and get out of this place so Jokers would not catch up to her, "Sorry, I should have known that you were in the middle of hiding from Gray. Gee I think I'm getting dumb by the constant exercise. I think I will go to the Hatter Mansion to read some books."

As the girl was ready to turn around and run away, Nightmare pulled her skirt, "Wait Alice, you were talking something about Joker before, but I think you should stick close to them."

Frowning, Alice slapped the incubus' pale hand and set her skirt straight, "I think you are daydreaming too much, Nightmare. Look your head is not working in a right track."

Nightmare yelped and tried to sooth his injured hand, "I am not crazy! Just listen to my advice alright? It doesn't even have to be the Jokers just be with any of the roleholders at all times."

"Why?"

"The Jokers seems like they are trying to protect you, but I'm still worried. It's about the mystery guy."

Alice was still skeptical about the thought of Jokers protecting her; it was even laughable. Moreover, the talk about the mystery guy ended once Alice talked to Lyle. All she found out was that Shimon, the Gryphon's new roleholder was not here and the mystery guy somehow crashed Lyle's whole evil plan of dominating Alice's world. Alice could not find anything after that; it was futile to do anymore investigations who nobody even knows, "What about him?"

Nightmare looked at Alice seriously, "He didn't make any move since that fight, but we are still not sure if he is a friend or foe. Think about it. He can erase the Dealer's power and drag him back to Wonderland. What if he is a foe? What if his target is you?"

"The target is not necessarily me," there are millions of possibilities. _You would just get bald if you worry over potentials._

"You're right, but you are the most vulnerable and we don't even know his true motive. It's better safe than sorry," Nightmare stared straight into Alice's eyes. Alice had no choice, but to agree to what Nightmare had said. She hated being the weak, vulnerable girl. If she could travel to another world, she definitely would want a power she can protect herself.

Suddenly Alice's gaze shifted to behind Nightmare, "Uh, Nightmare before trying to act cool you have to know that Gray is right behind you."

Fully knowing what Alice was seeing through his psychometric skill, Nightmare had shiver down to his spine, "Gray! Hahaha…um hi and bye!"

Gray grabbed the incubus' collar as he dragged his boss to the Clover Tower, "Not so fast Nightmare-sama. We still have a lot more paperwork to do."

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA!"

Alice just watched Nightmare crying and hauled away as she turned around to leave, "For now I will just go to Ha-." Instantaneously a shade of red engulfed the girl's view. Shock and horror merged at the same time.

Black had his usual frown as he grabbed Alice's wrist, "Alright let's go to our place, b****."

Alice desperately tried to break away from the red hair's grasp, "Black? Since when-."

Joker snorted, "Since when you were flirting around with that worm, dork. Now the worm kindly explained you the danger, we should get back to the circus immediately."

"Wait! What the hell? I can go wherever I want! I can't stand to just be staying with you for who knows how long because of this invisible guy!"

Black had his eyes narrow, "You. You hate me that much?"

It was more than hate. Alice just couldn't stand to be with Joker any second. Even Blood seemed like a nice guy when he was standing next to this guy, "And what if I did?"

"I will make you regret that word," Black gripped Alice's waist to make her come closer to him.

Alice flinched as Black nuzzled his face into her white neck, "W-What are you doing?"

"A little favor for you," The sensation of warmth of the breath and the soft red hair tickled her soft cheek. Alice then felt a light pain and became red. The girl knew exactly what he did to her. Alice had a hickie.

The embarrassment escalated as the foreigner swiftly moved her leg and kicked the roleholder's shin, "GYAAA!"

Black widened his eyes and groaned in pain, leaving Alice free to run away, "F***, WHAT THE HECK B****!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"…How can I be safe with them? I probably should take cover somewhere," after running around, Alice was tired and looked back of any signs of the red haired stalker. Luckily she had some chocolate and few other candies to replenish her energy.

As Alice was about to take a bite, she spotted a man lying on the ground. Since the man was not moving at all, Alice assumed that the man was dead and tried to avoid the body until she heard a moan, "I'm dead tired and hungry. I probably get something to eat, but too lazy~."

Alice could not just leave a collapsed person alone. It was against her moral principle as she sighed and approached the man, "Um…hello? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh miss do you have something to eat? I'm suuuper hungry and about to die," it was a mystery that the guy could tell who was approaching when his face was literally shoved to the ground.

Alice grudgingly gave her candies to the starving man, "I have a chocolate."

"SWEETS! Thanks," the man abruptly stood up and grabbed the chocolate and munched it down. Alice raised her eyebrows in awe, his face was covered in dirt, but even filth could not hide the beauty. He had short black hair with hazel eyes along with fur ivory colored coat and long black boots. Everything would have been perfect if not for his odd manner and dirt on his face.

After devouring the last of the food, Alice cringed by the loud burp, "Yup! Sugar is just what I needed. Thanks for saving my life."

"And you are?"

The lad beamed an energetic and genuine smile, "I'm Heath Airwalk. Nice to meet you."

**Finally done with first chapter. It was hard to think up an original personality for the new guy. The first impression seems to be bad though xD I should have put this in some kind of crossover, but since there are multiple anime in this story...i didn't know what to do so I posted it as HNKNA. Hope i won't get busted by this :P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**i was supposed to update this last week, but thousands of pencils and piles of paper came down from the sky and unabled me to post it. (not a very good excuse i know :p) well im finally done with exams which means… im over with school and have more time to do fanfiction (YEAHHH!) The humor will start kicking in the next chapter ^_^**

Alice cautiously looked at the man and introduced herself, "I'm Alice Liddell and you look like a roleholder?"

Having a questionable face, Heath raised his head to look up at the sky, "Well let's see. I was at this all you can eat buffet and chewing down delicious fruit tart and then the next thing I knew was that I was falling down. I suddenly realized that I was in the middle of the forest. So I was not too sure where I should go and how to get out of this place. I was wandering around and then soon got lazy, tired, and bored so I lie down and was almost about to die out of starvation."

The description seemed familiar to when Alice came to wonderland; the only difference was that Alice was kidnapped by Peter, "Are you perhaps…a foreigner?" A mixture of shock, joy, awkwardness, and confusion swirled inside her.

Heath had a confused smile as he asked, "I don't know what this foreigner is, but is it something edible?"

An emotion of empathy spread as Alice's expression became softer, "I see so you are like me…" She knew the feeling of suddenly and involuntarily coming to a different world. At first she wanted to immediately go back to the "real" world, but now she didn't feel that way. All the roleholders were like precious family and friends to her and even Joker too…

"Alice~ I found you~," a waft of elegant manly scent appeared from behind as she noticed that the large unknown arms surrounded her.

Alice froze; she didn't want to look at who was behind her. But it was futile, the man leaned his head to show his sadistic smile to the girl, "Gyaa!"

Despite the horrible expression on Alice's face, White's smile grew wider as he hugged the girl even tighter, "You don't have to scream so loud. I guess you are that happy to see me."

Alice struggled to break away from White's hold as she gave the disgusted look, "I was screaming because of your creepy entrance."

Heath just stared at the red head, he was thinking of the spaghetti and meatball he ate last night. White noticed the hungry stare and turned to cautiously look at him, "Who is this?"

"This is Heath. He is a foreigner that arrived here."

"A foreigner, huh?" Joker released Alice as he walked to Heath and scrutinized every nook of his body. In this moment, Alice saw something she never expected, White suddenly hugged Heath. Alice raised her eyebrow as Heath widened his eyes in shock. Everybody else except for White was standing awkwardly, unable to speak. On the other hand, White was checking if Heath really had a heart instead of clocks. Seems like what Alice said was true, Heath really was a foreigner.

Heath was often called dense, but even he felt uncomfortable when somebody was looking at him so intently, especially a guy, "Uh, sorry to ask you so suddenly, but could you please not lean towards me?"

Quickly avoiding from Heath, White dusted himself off as if he was touched by a germ and smiled innocently, "Oh I apologize. I was just curious about the new foreigner. Well then I will excuse myself along with my girlfriend, bye," Joker swiftly grabbed Alice and marched into the forest.

Alice, who had doubts that White was actually gay and was actually quite shocked and hurt by this thought, snapped back into reality, "Wait! We can't just leave him here! He will wander around this whole forest and die out of starvation!"

White looked at Heath and sighed, "No. If he wants to come then come, but if he doesn't then I say we let him die."

Heath just smiled optimistically, "Oh I can follow you? This is great! Thank you very much. You guys are my lifesavers~."

xoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Alice saw the lavish coloring of the circus tents and crowds of people, she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Alice! Long time no see!"

The girl turned and smiled, "Elliot! How rare to see you at the circus."

The bunny eared man shrugged and gleefully smiled back, "Well seems like all the roleholders have to come to this stupid circus this time."

The news made Alice happy, how long have she not met everyone? She was constantly chased by Joker that she never had the chance to see her friends much. Alice was more than happy to spend time with her friends, "So I can see everyone then!"

"Yep," Elliot grinned and grabbed Alice.

Alice happily tried to follow Elliot and run over to where the other roleholders were, only to be held down by White, "Sorry to intrude, but will you not touch my lover?"

Elliot glared, "Who said it was yours? Get your filthy hands off of Alice!"

Alice always knew that Elliot was not the type to patiently hold his anger, but she couldn't help herself, but panic when she saw Elliot take out his gun. She also noticed White taking out his whip and swiftly went in between them, "Hey, no fighting! The show will start soon right?"

As if he only noticed it right now, White looked at his watch, "Look at the time! I have to go back to stage." White put his whip away and before going inside one of the tents, he sternly looked at Elliot, "And if you do something to Alice, I will strangle you up and take you to rabbit's cage for good."

The bunny eared man yelled in response, "That's my line you red haired weasel!"

The number two of the Hatter family might have actually chased the circus master, but he stopped himself and went back to Alice, "Man, he spoiled the mood." Alice just sighed in relief and smiled.

"Anyways who's that guy who is about to die in a second?"

Alice was ready to introduce Heath, but noticed the word 'die' and turned around to look at the new foreigner. The brunette's eyes nearly popped out as she ran over to the collapsed man's side, "Woa! Heath wait, what happened?"

Heath looked like he was about to die in any second, with desperate eyes he looked at Alice, "I…need…sugar."

Alice immediately turned to the blonde, "Elliot get two double scooped chocolate ice cream."

"What? Why me?"

The girl looked at the Elliot dead in the eye, "Please. I need it right now."

With no further questions asked, Elliot hurriedly ran over to the nearby booth and bought ice cream and gave it to Alice. Alice swiftly took the treat and shoved it in Heath's mouth. Only half a second has passed when Heath finally stood up from the ground and smiled sheepishly, "That saved me again. Thanks Alice."

Alice sighed, "No problem…but maybe you should have lollipops in your pocket so you won't die."

"Yeah, I usually have it, but seems like all of them are gone." Alice rolled her eyes. _So you usually have some, huh?_

Elliot was too impatient and blurted out his nagging question, "Hey you are you a roleholder? I never saw you before."

The girl sighed again and introduced Heath, "Elliot, this is Heath and he is a foreigner."

Elliot's eyes widened, "HUH? ANOTHER FOREIGNER?" Elliot, then, looked at Heath and stated, "You don't look anything like Alice."

Alice snorted, "Of course we're not. We aren't blood related or anything. But he is definitely not normal. I mean who dies because of no sugar?"

Heath laughed lightly, "Well in my case I don't die, but I get super depressed and become suicidal."

"Never heard of that symptom before."

Heath just shrugged, "It's like a psychological thing."

"Well that sounds fun," Alice turned to look at the owners of the familiar voices.

"Dee, Dum, and Boris?"

Elliot narrowed his violet eyes, "Why are you brats here?"

The twins turned to Elliot and retorted, "None of your business rabbit." "Yeah, hop around like what all bunnies do."

As the usual typical reaction, Elliot shouted, "Whadja say?"

In between the twins, Boris put his hand on their shoulder, "Hey we're not here to pick a fight on Elliot."

Dee stated as if he just remembered, "Oh yeah." Dum was also the same as he stated, "I almost forgot." Then the trio buddies turned to look at Heath hungrily and grinned evilly. In a blink of an eye, Dee snatched Heath's ice cream as Dum held the gluttonous foreigner away from his snack.

With a troubled face, Heath asked, "W-what are you doing to my ice cream?"

"We heard that you become suicidal. It sounds interesting so let's see it!"

"Stop that!" Alice was about to stop the twin's prank, but was stopped by Boris.

Boris gave his crooked smile and excitedly looked at Heath, "Aw, Alice it's alright. We will stop just when this guy tries to kill himself."

Heath dropped to the ground and shouted in extreme anxiety, "Please give me back my ice cream!"

The twins stuck their tongue out and answered, "No way weakling!"

"I…need…

Alice couldn't see Heath moving at all. Alice was increasingly becoming more worried about the foreigner as she rushed over to his side, "Heath? Heath?"

Boris also walked over to Heath and examined him, "Hey, he's not waking up."

The twins questioned disappointingly, "Was it a bluff?"

Alice was furious; this prank was going too far. Just when she was about to scold the pranksters, she noticed Heath getting up. Alice was happy that Heath was alright until she heard a hysterical laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA! I finally came back!"

Alice blinked and asked, "Uh…Heath?"

After laughing half crazily, Heath turned to Alice, "What do you want b****?"

Alice blinked again and confusedly asked, "Huh?"

The sinister smile was very unlikely of the previous goofy foreigner, "Oh yeah it's your first time meeting me, huh? I'm Black Heath. I come out when the other me has 1. No sugar. 2. Temper. 3. Stress."

The girl gulped, "So…which means…"

The evil smile grew wider as he shouted in exhilaration, "You heard from me right? I will cause you a disaster!" Suddenly the ground shook and everything seemed unstable. Alice saw everyone else panic as they tried to hold on to something solid.

Alice turned to look at black Heath and asked, "W-what is happening?"

"Alice!" The Jokers quickly emerged from the circus tent and tried to run over to Alice.

Alice also desperately held out her hands to the twins as she shouted, "Black, White!"

Their hands only barely touched each other as they were soon separated and Alice plunged into darkness, "Aaah!" _Black…White… _Alice closed her eyes and prayed that they would be safe.

**Heath has dual personalities (unlike the Jokers xD).**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Alice will be going to the first anime world! Read it and u will know. Mwahahahaha! Some of the anime stuff will be informed to jog ur memories (although this is a pretty famous anime). ^^**

"Black?...White?" Alice opened her eyes and stood up from the hard cold ground. Everything was silent. Only the scattered popcorn on the ground and the ripped tents were found. Alice shivered; she didn't like the feeling the deserted circus had. "Is anybody here?" She tried to look for her friends; no, just about anybody was fine for her as long as she found somebody to talk to. Alice walked around everywhere; inside the tents, food booths, and even the backstage of the circus, but nobody was there. Not a soul. Alice was increasingly becoming lonely. The thing she hated the most was being alone in a dark quiet place. As she had tears forming in her eyes, she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"KYA-," Alice jumped from surprise and screamed only to be met by a hard slap on her cheek.

"Wouldja shut up for a sec?" Alice saw a small blue whale swishing his tail from side to side.

The girl blinked her eyes and tried to confirm if this was still a dream, "…Jimmy?"

Jimmy gave a wide grin as he wagged his tail, "Yo, how ya doin'?"

A bone crushing hug attacked Jimmy as Alice dried her tears, "Jimmy! It's you! I was so lonely and confused and-."

Jimmy gave another hard slap with his tail and swiftly broke away from Alice's treacherous hug, "Hey don't put yer disgustin' snots on me!" Although Alice was slapped hard, she didn't feel any ill will as she just grinned at the whale. Jimmy also smiled and continued, "Ya don' seem like ya changed ever since I went back to the dream realm; dumb and impatient."

"You don't have to describe me like that! So…do you know the reason why I'm the only one in the circus?" Alice was still looking around, hoping that she would meet the roleholders as if nothing happened.

Jimmy had a sad expression and shook his head, "Alice, do ya remember about the mystery guy that interfered Lyle's plan?" Alice remembered about the incident and nodded her head as Jimmy continued, "Well that guy who was yacking 'bout destroyin' something is the culprit."

It took a minute until Alice realized whom Jimmy was talking about, "You mean Heath? But he can't-."

"Ya really think he can't do it? I mean he made all that earthquake and troublesome stuff ya know?"

In an instant Alice's image of the harmless innocent foreigner crumbled away. Alice looked at Jimmy doubtfully, "So where is he? And where are the others?"

"They went to different worlds."

Alice sighed and walked away from Jimmy, "Yeah I'm sure they went to different worlds for fun and- WHAT?" Realization clicked as Alice half ran to the whale with an unbelievable look on her face.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Calm down geez, they just went to a different world."

_That is more than a 'just'._ Alice still had her eyes wide open, "Wait. Wait. WAIT. Different world like them going to my world or something?" She was constantly harassed from the Jokers, experienced a few life and death situations, and had to deal with weirdoes in a daily basis. How can it be any more devastating than this? _Of course, flying over to different worlds_. Alice was increasingly becoming sure that this whole world was a bluff and she would wake up as if that entire event was a dream.

"Yeah, but they didn't go to yer world. They went to another world all because of that emo foreigner coming in and creating a huge hole in our world."

"So how do we get them back?"

"That's what I'm here for."

Alice moved her head to the side in question as she saw Jimmy wink at her, "Huh? Wha- KYAAAAA!" Suddenly the ground around Jimmy and Alice disappeared as they fell into the black hole. Although she had many experiences in falling and she could swear that she was a master level of falling, but that doesn't mean that she was used to it. Alice gave a seriously-I-am-going-to-die look at Jimmy as she went down the hole.

Jimmy just laughed at Alice's face as he replied to her unfinished question, "Off to another world in search for the roleholders!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"W-where am I?" Alice looked at the tall building and the dark alleyway. She has arrived at the so called "different world" just a second ago. Just by looking at the cemented side walk and the differently styled lights, Alice knew that she was in a place different from Wonderland.

Jimmy was right beside her, reading a piece of paper, "This world is called 'Bleach.' Well that's what it says in this guide map." Alice immediately took the map from Jimmy and looked at the map for more instruction. The map only had a huge bold letter saying **Welcome to the world "Bleach" and if you are looking for more information then blah you're not gonna get any! Hahaha!**

Alice's vein popped as she shredded the paper into pieces, "This guide map is crap!"

After a few moments, Alice sighed and tried to massage her pained forehead, "So I just have to find the roleholder right? I will do it and kick Heath's butt when everything is over." As Alice was about to head over to the main street in search for the roleholder, she heard a familiar voice and turned her head towards the commotion.

There, Ichigo Kurosaki, an orange haired Shinigami substitute, swung his huge zanpakuto* around as he was chasing a certain rabbit eared man, "Wait up Hollow! Don't think you can get away from me!"

Peter glared as he never stopped his running, "I told you already; are you deaf or something? I am not this Hello or was it Homo? Arg! I don't care anymore! Just stop pestering me!"

Ichigo snorted, "You definitely are! I mean what's up with those ridiculous rabbit ears? It must be because you're a god damn Hollow! You may fool others, but you cannot fool me!"

Peter shouted in frustration, "It's my ears I can't help it alright?"

Alice blinked her eyes as she watched the whole uproar, "…Peter?"

Peter detected a familiar lovely voice; one that he would never forget even if he had five lifetimes. He abruptly halted and looked at Alice and sprinted towards his beloved, "Alice!" Alice half screamed as she was pushed down by Peter, "I'm sooo glad I met you! Were you that lonely without me and came all the way over to this world for me?"

Alice distorted her face in total detestation, "NO! So just get away from me!" _My gosh, why do I have to meet up with PETER of all the people? _

Alice cursed about how she was unlucky and had to deal with all the pain in the world as Ichigo finally spotted his target. He, then, pulled out his zanpakuto and ran towards Peter, "You damn Hollow, don't you try to molest that girl over there! I will give you some lessons on how to behave yourself."

Alice looked at the guy with the large katana and screamed, "Kyaaaa!" She was already used to seeing guns on daily basis, but not a f***** huge katana!

"Stop it Ichigo!" A girl with black hair and sharp eyes stepped in to the chaos. She gave a long stare at Peter and walked over to Ichigo and smacked him down with her fist. Alice winced at the obvious pain as she and Peter just stood there in confusion.

Recovering fast from the attack, Ichigo rubbed his head and yelled at the girl, "Ouch! That hurt Rukia! What's wrong with you and your uncontrollable fist?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo, making him flinch, "What's wrong with YOU? How can you mistake him with Hollow!"

After a few second, Ichigo turned his gaze at Peter and asked, "…You mean he's not a Hollow?"

Rukia huffed and looked down at Ichigo as if saying 'isn't that obvious?' "Yeah, he is totally not that ugly Hollow, he is my lovely Chappy*." Silence filled the air. After some time, Rukia coughed and took out one of her ugly drawings that depicted of a semi-rabbit.

Ichigo finally found his voice and retorted, "Chappy? You mean that crazy awful rabbit you show it to me every now and then? He doesn't even look like that!"

Rukia had her eyes filled with hurt as she yelled back, "He does! Like the ear part!"

"That's the only similar part!"

Alice was afraid to step into the conversation, but she had to break the seemingly endless argument, "Um…sorry to burst your bubble, but he's neither Chappy nor Hollow…"

Peter scoffed, "I would be quite offended if I look like that stupid ugly drawing."

"What did you say?" Rukia cracked her knuckles and approached Peter. She was going to give the rabbit some good punishment.

Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia's arm and hastily moved his gaze from Rukia to Peter, "Calm down, Rukia."

After giving some time to calm Rukia down, she turned to look at the strangers, "So…who are you guys?"

Alice tried to form a smile and said, "I'm Alice Liddell and this guy is Peter White." She did not want to cause trouble in a place where she had no idea, but her attempts soon failed.

Peter looked at Ichigo and Rukia fiercely and threatened them, "If you lay a finger on Alice, I will kill you." As soon as Peter said those words, Alice punched him down with her bare fist; temporarily knocking him down.

The two widened their eyes as Alice laughed lightly, "Sorry ignore him; he's a psycho."

Rukia and Ichigo sweatdropped, but Ichigo managed to crack a smile and tried to shrug off the whole incident, "No prob, but it's a surprise that you guys can see me. Normal people usually can't see a Shinigami*."

Alice had only one thing in her mind._ Whatever this orange dude is saying, just go along with it! _Alice gave a fake smile and laughed monotonously, "We are a special case, I guess."

After giving one weird look, Ichigo and Rukia turned around and went off, "Well if he is your friend then you should watch out for him because there are some monster's called Hollow in this city, bye." Alice just waved at the couple and sighed. _Now I only have to wake this stupid rabbit and head over to Jimmy so we can hurry up and go back. _Alice was about to wake Peter up, when she noticed something on her feet and twitched her eyes. Peter was snuggling up to her legs and grabbing it like a disgusting molester.

Alice would have been enraged at this situation, but she was going to be calm today. She breathed in and out and smiled down at Peter while stomping her foot as hard as she could on him, "I guess it's time to exterminate disgusting bugs."

Peter, to Alice's horror and surprise, enjoyed the whole pain and took them with pleasure, "Ouch! Ouch! Oh, my lovely Alice's beautiful feet! How I am happy to be stomped by your charming alluring feet."

Alice felt goosebumps creeping up to her as she now desperately tried to flick Peter off from her legs, "Shut up! You are disgusting me, so just get up!"

After one final kick in the head, Peter stood up and dusted his clothes as if nothing had happened and smiled, "Anything for you, my dear Alice." Alice was getting tired of dealing with Peter for long period of time. She needed to get away from him as fast as she can and the only way to solve the problem was to immediately go back to Wonderland.

Alice looked around for her whale companion and dragged Peter to him, "I got Peter. So Jimmy how do we go back to Wonderland?"

After giving one look at Alice, Jimmy stated, "I don't know."

"Of course you know and when I get back I would – Wait WHAT?" Alice's jaw dropped open. _Great, so you know how to come to this who-knows-what place, but you don't know how to get back? What kind of guide are you?_

"I said I don't know, don't make me repeat."

Alice almost wanted to cry, the least thing she wanted aside from death was to become a hobo, "So how do we get back to Wonderland?"

Peter grinned creepily as he nuzzled against Alice, "I don't mind if we stay here forever if that means I don't have to meet Ace, Joker, and other guys who are sticking to you like glue."

In immediate response, without batting an eye towards Peter, Alice punched the man and walked a few feet away from him, "Shut up, Peter."

Jimmy just looked at the man in pain pitifully and continued, "Just find a key that will lead us back to Wonderland."

"Great just great. We don't even know when we are going back," Alice imagined herself living in a house made out of cardboard boxes and having two pets as her only friends. What a sad life she was going to have.

Peter smiled pleasantly, "Well if we try walking around, we might find something."

Although it was not exactly the kind of smile Alice would have opened up to, it reminded her of a certain circus master as she smiled a little, "Maybe you're right. Let's walk around."

**And that's the end of the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope u enjoyed it ^^**

***Chappy- ****The most popular Soul Candy, Chappy has a cutesy personality and tends to end sentences with**_**"pyon"**_**(**_**Hop!**_**in the English version). Used by****Rukia Kuchiki****.**

***Shinigami- "**_**Soul Reaper(s)**_**" are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers who all share similar supernatural powers. They are souls with a high level of innate****spiritual energy****, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of the ****Soul Society****. Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans.**

***Zanpakuto- Shinigami's trademark weapon.**

**Source: Bleachwiki**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG finally found the motivation to write. and when did i last update this? about a month ago? yeah thats pretty late... srry!**

Cold and hard cemented walkways, tall buildings which could be well compared as the Clover Tower, and the little blinking lights in each of the windows illuminated a sense of loneliness and longing in Alice's heart. "This world looks really different from Wonderland," shuffling her eyes from the strange vehicles to the transparent people who were just staring blankly at nowhere, her mind was filled with awe and curiosity. She stopped walking and stared at a transparent girl sitting by a traffic light pole, beside her a bouquet of flower was laid quietly. Soon noticing Alice's stare, the ghost looked at her and smiled sadly. Alice quickly turned away avoiding eye contact. She used to be scared of ghosts or any supernatural horrors, but for some reason fear was not the feeling she felt when she met the girl's eyes; it was more emotional and poignant. _Perhaps, the concept of death and supernatural are different in other worlds just like my world and Wonderland…? _

Peter looked at Alice and grinned. His mind was spinning in a different way. There are no lechers and perverted stalkers bothering Alice, which meant it was his perfect chance to show his love to her. He stealthily raised his hand in attempt of hugging her with full force, but stopped himself. He knew from long experience that Alice always had a troubled face when he was closed to her. Assuming that it was from the adorable shyness the girl possessed, Peter misunderstood that it was just one of Alice's way to show her affection. _Poor lovely Alice must be feeling quite lonely in this germ infested world. I should approach her in a gentlemen-like manner! _ Coughing to change his pace of procedure, Peter spotted a certain orange object and spoke to Alice, "But there are some similarities my dear Alice, like that thing over there. He looks like he can be your friend, whale." Pointing his index finger straight at a lion doll, Jimmy and Alice looked at it in interest.

Jimmy shot a dirty look at Peter and critically examined the doll, "My name is Jimmy thank ya very much. And I don' wanna be friends with a guy that looks like an idiot."

The lion turned around in response to the insult and yelled, "Hey I heard that! Do you even know who I am? I am the almighty omnipotent Kon-sama!"

Jimmy looked at the bush nearby and replied dully, "Sorry never heard of em' before."

"Well now you do so kneel before me, the cool and strong Kon-sama!" Making a supposedly cool pose, Kon glanced down at Jimmy, waiting for the immediate apology and declaration of undying servitude for him.

Now looking at Kon with a really bored look, Jimmy sighed, "You know that I'm a whale so I don't have a knee to kneel down, right?" Jimmy raised his fin and waved it around to make Kon see, provoking him to be angry.

Kon rampaged around in frustration, "Shut up and just do as I say…" As he approached to Jimmy, a shadow engulfed the two animals making them look up in irritation. Jimmy's jaw dropped as Kon's fabric felt like it was loosening and all his cottons were blown away. Before them was a vicious monster with a horrible-looking mask.

Alice, who was sitting on the bench, noticed that everything was absolutely quiet and walked over to check the two animals, "Jimmy? Don't tell me you left to have some fun with your new-" Her eyes also caught the monster and stood frozen in place. The monster slowly turned his attention from the animals to the girl and licked the ghostly white lips with its red, gigantic tongue.

Gulping, Alice couldn't take her eyes off the horrible creature. Her forehead streaked a cold sweat and her voice was stiff and trembling, "Jimmy…what is that thing?" Jimmy just stood there and soon rolled over in a belly-flop style. He stuck out his tongue and lay there motionlessly. Alice mentally shook her head; if just playing dead would help this situation then she would be more than glad to roll on the ground, but it was unlikely from how the monster stared at her hungrily.

Instead of Jimmy, Kon answered the question, "Uh…i-it's c-called Hollow." He laughed nervously and raised his hand to motion a wave, "H-he is a-a-actually very obedient if you just be gentle, right?" In this instant, Kon's cotton hand was bitten by the Hollow's sharp teeth. Popping his eyes out Kon screamed, scrambling to get his arm out. Alice screamed too; she attempted to save him, but was pushed down by Peter.

Snuggling his head to Alice's stomach, the rabbit shot hearts in the air; something that was obviously out of place in this dangerous situation, "My dear Alice! I was looking for you~. Don't make me worry, my sweet heart."

Alice half crazily looked at the man and shrieked, "PETER THIS REALLY ISN'T THE TIME FOR LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT!"

"Huh?" Peter turned his head to look at the Hollow and paused for a short while. The monster frowned at the cotton and fabric taste in his mouth and soon spit Kon's arm out, releasing him and throwing him over to the bushes. The white haired man took off his glasses for a second and wiped the transparent surface and soon put them back on and smiled sweetly, "Oh, it's just a vulgar germ infested animal. You don't have to worry, Alice. Now let's continue with our date in the park."

Alice nearly fell over to the ground, she was absolutely shocked in how Peter could stay calm when danger was evident, "Peter! Look at that thing one more time! It's not just a germ infested animal, it's a MONSTER and when you look at a monster, you run!" Alice grabbed Jimmy and Peter and made a run.

Peter blushed at the sudden contact and took out a gun, "My lovely Alice, this kind of ugly thing I can just kill it off."

Alice looked at him as if he was a lunatic; there was no doubt that his screw was loose. How can a mere gun kill off a 30 feet tall monster? "Are you crazy? Use your common sense for once. You're gonna get killed within a second!"

Suddenly, she tripped on her own feet and her balance became unstable, "Ah!" Sensing a chance to snatch his prey, Hollow bellowed once and protruded his long atrocious arms towards the girl.

"Alice!" Alarmed by Hollow's sudden action, Peter embraced Alice and pushed his hind leg to jump, avoiding in a nick of time from the monster's grasp. At the same time, he shot one of the lamp lights, ultimately falling down and landing right on top of the monster.

Alice soon turned to Peter and worriedly looked at him, "Peter! Are you alright?"

Peter only had crooked glasses as he immediately stood up and examined his precious for any injuries, "Alice! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

A small scratch was discovered on her right leg. The bruise made the skin turn into a mixture of blue and purple and a drop of blood was starting to trickle down to her legs. The man's face soon turned from pale to blue to red in anger, "Alice… you have an injury on your cheek."

Nervously observing the changing colors in her companion's face, Alice hid her knee under her dress and replied, "It's nothing."

Peter bit his lips and growled, "….Kill that bastard."

"Uh, Peter?" Gulping, Alice's fear of Hollow soon directed towards Peter's ominous aura. Even the pain on her legs was easily forgotten by the man's killing intent. As she was timorously looking at his blood red eyes, Peter suddenly took out his white handkerchief and lifted Alice's skirt. The brunette's white cheek filled with color in embarrassment, "Kya!" She formed a fist and prepared herself to punch the rabbit's face, but stopped when she realized her knee was bandaged neatly. Alice raised her head and incredulously looked at Peter's upset face.

A horrible roar was heard and the couple shot their heads towards the monster. The Hollow was already free from the fallen lamp light and was about to attack head on. Peter's ruby eyes narrowed into slits and raised his gun to aim at his target, "How dare you hurt my lovely, angelic, beautiful Alice! Die monster!" Suddenly, his gun changed into a katana and his clothes turned into black kimono. His attire was a total duplicate of what Ichigo was wearing.

The foreigner felt her jaw drop a 100 feet down underground. Without taking her eyes off of the sudden transformation, Alice spoke to her whale friend, "Um, Jimmy? Why did Peter suddenly turn into like that orange haired guy from the other time?"

Jimmy was hiding behind the bushes trying his best to avoid the monster as much as possible, "I heard that roleholders can do similar powers that this world's people can do."

"Is it one of those rules or something?"

"No, it says in the guide," Seeing that his human friend had an unimaginable expression, the whale held out a piece of paper from the bushes and gave it to Alice.

Alice grabbed the paper and scrutinized it in disbelief, "I thought I shred that paper into pieces!"

"I have an extra just in case. It was written on the backside. You really have to check front and back, ya know."

Alice raised her arms and yelled, "Great, what am I supposed to expect when it says** if you are looking for more information and then blah you're not gonna get any hahaha!**"

Jimmy looked at her cautiously, "Uh, yer ok?"

Dropping her arms, Alice was speechless for a second, but soon replied, "Sure I'm fine. I just feel like I was numerously ridiculed and mocked by a piece of paper." Jimmy was silent which made Alice even more irritated; silence practically meant agreement. Sighing, she stuffed the guide in her pocket and looked at Jimmy, "And so the people in this world are also a freak who can take out a katana out of the spot?"

"I guess, remember that guy with orange hair?"

"Yeah, I think his name was Ichigo or something. He was swinging around that large katana." Alice remembered the huge weapon and frowned. She never wanted to see Ichigo again.

To speak of the devil, a certain man appeared right beside Alice, "You called my name?"

Popping her eyes and scrambling away from the sudden ghost-like appearance, Alice looked at Ichigo in disbelief, "Woa! When did you come here?"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly and replied, "Just now, think of this as part of the Shinigami powers." He paused to look at Alice's reaction and noticed that the confusion in her expression slowly dissolved. Satisfied, the Shinigami opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a sudden crushing force on his face.

"ICHIGO~!" Kon, covered in snots and tears, jumped on Ichigo's head and smothered his goo to the man's cheek.

Disgusted by the sudden snot attack, Ichigo peeled the lion away, "Kon! Don't put your snots on my clothes!" He stretched his arm to pull his kimono sleeve and tried to wipe the liquid from his face.

While Ichigo concentrated on taking the goo off of his face, Kon looked as if he was offended. He pointed where his arm was bitten by the Hollow and yelled, "Damn you Ichigo! How come you didn't arrive earlier! I got bitten by a Hollow, you know? I am injured!" Alice looked at the injured arm. Although the doll was truly injured, she couldn't find neither the sympathy nor the sadness. It may have been because the only injury Alice saw was the emerging cotton and torn fabric; she couldn't imagine the seriousness in the situation.

Ichigo only glanced at Kon's arm and sighed, "Ah yeah, yeah. I'll bring you to my sister and she will fix you up."

Turning his expression into a horrible one, he looked as if he encountered another Hollow and grabbed the man's leg, "No! Not her! I will be drowned with ribbons and pink fabric!"

"Ah, just shut up, then I will take you to Uryuu!" Irritated and annoyed by Kon's overreaction, Ichigo scrunched his brow, hardened his fist, and landed a blow on Kon's head. After making only a slight crying sound, Kon fell to the ground in agony. Only making a heavy sigh, Ichigo turned to look at the girl, "Anyways it looks like my Shinigami powers are not needed here."

Jimmy trudged over to the fallen doll and poked him with a stick. Noticing that Kon was not responding to Jimmy's silent provocation and, instead, just cried in despair, the whale smirked and turned to Ichigo, "Whatever 'bout your weird emo powers, but can ya stay away from us? Seriously, we don't want to be close to anybody with that dangerous jumbo on your back."

Ticked off by one animal after another, Ichigo crouched down in front of Jimmy in hopes of intimidating him and retorted, "It's S-h-i-n-g-a-m-i, not emo power. By the way, don't worry about the weapon on my back, I won't use my zanpakuto since you're friend defeated that Hollow." Jimmy only eyed Ichigo suspiciously and turned to poke Kon some more.

Satisfied by the silent reply, Ichigo looked at the situation between the Hollow and Peter and stated, "So he is actually a Shinigami like me, huh?"

Alice, only now remembering about Peter, turned to look at him. The Hollow was on the losing side and it was only a matter of time until Peter completely destroyed the monster. She, then, half-halfheartedly replied to Ichigo's statement. She wanted to avoid as much conversation as possible with this guy, for this was a possibility that he might find out that they come from another world and it would be too troublesome to explain the whole situation to him, "I don't know what you are talking about, but Peter is not emo like you."

Frustrated, Ichigo shouted, "Aaah! Why does everyone say emo? Like I said, it's not emo, but it's Shinigami!"

Jimmy sneered at Alice's reply and quickly made his revenge, "Whatever emo, just stay away from us because yer making things difficult for us."

Ichigo glared at the whale in annoyance, "What is so difficult when I only came here to supposedly beat the crap out of that monster over there and since when did I ever become emo?"

Kon, finally recovered from his agony and doomed himself to accept the help of Uryuu, stood up from the ground and froze in place when he looked at the fight between Peter and the Hollow. Shivering from the gory scene, he walked in trepidation and tugged on Alice's dress, "Um…excuse me, pretty lady? Can you do something with that crazy guy over there?" Alice looked down at Kon and then to Peter. She instantaneously understood what Kon was scared of.

Covered in blood and pieces of blackish red chunks, Peter's red eyes glowed in fury red. His grin was fit to be called a true death god as his blade repeatedly stabbed the lifeless Hollow's body, "HAHAHAHA! You think this is over? Then you got totally wrong! I'm gonna make you pay for what you have done to my dear Alice! HAHAHAHA!"

Alice quickly looked away from the horror and sighed. She didn't want to get close to a crazy murderer, but she also couldn't help, but feel sorry for the dead monster and called out, "Peter, come back over here."

Hearing the maiden's lovely voice, the white haired man's murderous trance broke and his ears perked up in joy, "Yes my dear Alice!" He quickly dropped his katana and took out his handkerchief and wiped his face and hand scrupulously before dashing over to his master's side.

Ichigo looked at Peter weirdly and stated, "He's your loyal dog."

Alice did the sign of the cross for the now fading Hollow and replied, "An annoying one too."

Ignoring the conversation, Peter raised his arm and opened his palm, "Hey, Alice I found this when I defeated that ugly monster." He was holding a heart shaped golden key. After Peter wiped the blood that was covering the object, it sparkled even more as everyone gazed at it in awe.

Jimmy exclaimed in elation, "That's the key to go back to Wonderland! Good job dog-rabbit!" He jostled Peter's white hair and gobbled up the key.

Peter, who was planning to give the key as Alice's present, grabbed Jimmy and cried angrily, "Don't call me dog-rabbi-." Peter's words were cut offed and the Wonderland members suddenly departed from the world, Bleach.

Ichigo and Kon, who were left stranded in an empty park took about a minute to realize that the group disappeared. Kon suddenly screamed in random words as Ichigo, who was still silent, punched him to keep silent. After another minute had passed, he finally yelled out in the night sky in confusion, "…WHAT THE HELL? DID THEY JUST DISAPPEAR OR DID THOSE GUYS DO A HIGH LEVEL SHUNPO* THAT I COULDN'T SEE?"

**And that's the end of the emo paradise 3****rd**** chapter. Hope u enjoyed it ^^**

***Shunpo - ****a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.**

**Source: Bleachwiki**


	5. Chapter 5

A whirl of wind collected into one area as the nature swirled and twisted in a maelstrom until the dimension was also in a chaotic phase. The hand emerged from the distortion and Alice along with Peter and Jimmy dropped to the ground.

"Great we finally came back home," the foreigner looked around the place. It was the place she was in the last time she left wonderland. Broken tents and melted lollipops were still on the ground waiting for the circus to revive again.

_If only the Jokers were here… _They were not the most pleasant people, but they did make the circus lively and wonderful. Her eyes drooped and hopelessly looked for the roleholders.

Jimmy came over and flapped his fin against the girl's leg, "We have to go to other worlds now. We can' just lazin' 'round here."

With a deep breath, Alice turned to the whale and smiled, "I know." She bent over to carry Jimmy and was prepared to go to the next trip.

"Wait, Alice!" Suddenly Peter hugged Alice and the trip was halted.

A sudden urge to punch Peter popped out of Alice's mind, but, to her surprise, she stopped herself. _Maybe because I'm a little bit down. _The image of Black and White's evil yet kind face emerged into Alice's head. Wondering why she had the image in her mind, she turned to Peter, "Um, what?"

"I love you Alice!" His white rabbit ears elatedly jumped up and down enough to express the whole love of the world.

The words were sickeningly sweet and the girl had a mental barf, "Uh, ok? That's not new."

"I love you very much so forget about trash like them and just stay here!" She opened her mouth to protest, but soon noticed something odd. Aside from his jumpy ears, his red velvet eyes stared straight into her eyes showing full emotion of worry and anxiety. Peter was worried for her of the unknown danger in the other dimensions, where the almighty role holders may not be able to help her.

Alice smiled sadly, "Peter, I have to go. It's just not Wonderland if everyone isn't here."

The expression of pain and sadness spread across his face. His elongated ears drooped for a short moment and soon went back up in enthusiasm, "….but still I can't let you go! Even if I have to tie you up, I will make you stay. Alice is only mine!" From out of nowhere, Peter pulled out a rope and ran towards the girl.

Widening her eyes, the brunette hastily ran away from the white rabbit. _Sh**! I knew I should have just quickly gone to the other world with Jimmy! _Hoping to hide and successfully get away from Peter, she quickly ran into one of the broken down circus tents and snatched a chair. Turning right back to where Peter was she flung the chair and yelled, "Who is yours?" The corner of the wooden chair successfully hit right in the man's head and knocked to the ground.

Letting out a big huff she ran towards the whale, who was eating popcorn from one of the deserted shops, "Hurry Jimmy! Off to the next world!"

Finally recovering from the direct hit, Peter looked at her pleadingly, "Alice! Please wait!"

"Who's gonna wait for a pervert like you! Rapist, molester, enemy of all females!" The air around Alice and Jimmy changed and a big hole appeared from one of the twists. Sticking out her tongue in disgust, the girl jumped into the darkness. Jimmy looked at Peter once more and shook his head, "Ya know ye really are pitiful."

Peter took out his gun and aimed at Jimmy as he also ran towards the hole, "Shut up dirty fish!" As soon as Jimmy went inside the hole, the twist closed up and the normal atmosphere came back to wonderland. The man, who was left behind, cried out, "Alliiiiccceee!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ouch…." Alice opened her eyes and stood up to set her dress straight. Looking at her surroundings, it was somewhere she had never been before, but somehow she didn't have the anxious fear like the last time. _Is it that I got used to traveling to different worlds? _After thinking about for a while longer, she gave up and decided to look for her companion. It was not hard to spot Jimmy; he was sitting down on the bench and reading the guide.

She walked up to the whale and asked, "So which world are we in?"

Jimmy kept on looking at the guide and answered, "According to the guide it says that this world is called **Ouran High School Host Club**."

Alice was about to fall down due to shock and dejection. With disappointed and tired look, she sighed, "That sounds like a really ridiculous world." She instantly imagined the residents of wonderland being a member of host club. That would mentally kill every last women in the world and create havoc. A shiver ran down her spine.

Jimmy shrugged uncaringly, "Well can' be as ridiculous as ours. Anyways, that building over there seems really grand to me."

Alice remembered Peter coming towards her like a perverted kidnapper and then all the things that happened while she was in wonderland. Surely nothing is as ridiculous and unpredictable as wonderland. Agreeing to this thought, she now looked at the direction where Jimmy was pointing to. It was a beautiful building; a school that could be easily mistaken as a castle if not for the sign that said Ouran High School. Mesmerized by the sight, kept on staring at it in amazement, "You're right….it's amazing."

Taking a deep breath, her eyes hardened in determination, "Let's go Jimmy."

"Ya don't have to tell me dat," Jimmy followed Alice and the two went into the grand school.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So…which way should we go?" They easily entered the school. Some of the men that looked like guards just took one look at Alice and walked away with indifference. Feeling nervous by stepping inside the grand hallway, she shifted her eyes to either side of the way.

"Well as for me-."

Suddenly crowds of yellow screams and girl's high pitched laughter tumbled in from the other side of the way, "Kyaa! Everyone let's go to the Music room!" "I want to see Tamaki-sama!" "No, the twins are the best, the twins!" "I can't wait to see all of them!" The girls went right pass Alice and Jimmy as their laughter continued to echo the building.

Alice curiously looked at the fading rush of crowd, "W-What was that?"

Jimmy ignored Alice question and wandered to where the crowd of girls were going, "I say let's go to the left side." Even with the blue whale skin, the slight blush was visible and his black eyes were locked on to the ladies' flippy dresses.

_Aren't male whales attracted to other female whales? _Alice dispassionately looked at Jimmy and stated, "It's just because you want to follow all those young girls, right?"

"Well aren't ya curious of what all of em' are fussing over?" The whale never refused on wanting to follow the young girls. _Wait a minute. _The foreigner looked at herself, and frowned. _I am a girl so why is that damn whale only interested in other girls? _She thought about it for a few seconds and had an idea in her mind which she could never accept. The stupid perverted fish was only interested in PRETTY girls; which was quite an insult to her.

Quickly erasing the unpleasant thought, Alice coldly replied, "Sure, sure I do, but not as much as _you._"

Swishing his tails excitedly, Jimmy exclaimed, "Anyway let's go!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So we got lost…again," sighing Alice rested her aching legs and sat on the marbled ground.

Pacing around in crankiness, Jimmy was irritated at the fact that he wasn't able to meet with the crowd of girls again, "It's all yer fault because yer such a dim witted slow poke!"

Alice ignored the whale and thought of the next step to take, "I think I heard one of the girls screaming um what was his name? Tamaki…"

"Did I hear the most number 1 host guy's name?" Hearing an unfamiliar voice, the foreigner whipped her head to the source. A light brown hair and the yellow dress which seemed like the school uniform gracefully flowed right in front of her.

Alice blinked at the stranger and asked in confusion, "Who?"

Suddenly an earthquake erupted and from the ground a flamboyant stage randomly appeared showing flashing effects. Alice gawked at the random sight as the stranger laughed out loud, "Hohohohoho! My name is Renge Hoshakuji I am the number 1 host club in Japan, no excuse me for my mistake oh how could I have made such a grave error? The greatest host club in the entire world's manager."

Still staring at the stage, it took a few moments for Alice to fully get back on track. She had many surprises in wonderland and thought she was getting used to crazy and illogical situation, but maybe that just her misunderstanding; she can never get used this ridiculous situation. "Uh host club? Like the one where some unknown perverted dudes get all touchy without any shame or privacy?" Alice had never been to a host club before, but she met perfect examples of how hosts should be. She bitterly remembered White, Blood, and Ace. The top three host candidates. She was not surprised in the least if she encountered one of them with a white suit and pouring wine to innocent girls.

Renge exclaimed, "They are not perverts! Well at least one of them are….but that aside you were looking for the clubroom right? As a club manager, I will take you there." She, then, swiftly grabbed Alice and made a hand motion towards nowhere.

"Ah wai-." Alice turned to get Jimmy, who was acting like a doll.

Renge continued to hold onto Alice's wrist and laughed, "Hohohoho, you do not need to bother to get your little doll friend." From the hallway, two buff men with dark suits and jet black sunglasses drove in a red Ferrari and stopped right in front of the mistress. They bowed once and opened the car door for the ladies and grabbed Jimmy, who was on the ground. They immediately got back in the vehicle and drove 90km/h.

First time riding in a red Ferrari, she felt like she was experiencing one of Gowland's untested jet coasters, "WHAT THE HELLLLL!" After a few seconds of speeding and turning, they finally came to a halt and Alice slumped in the car seat, her energy drained away from helpless screaming.

Renge got out of the car and nodded to the two men, "Good work men."

Jimmy, who was right beside Alice, secretly pinched her arms causing to wake her up. She was about to puke and faint by the sudden high speed motion as she forced herself to stand up, "I-I think I saw something that shouldn't have been in the school…."

"That was just my SP; don't mind about them," Renge smiled as if she didn't feel anything and almost jubilantly walked to the door that was right in front of them. The second Music Room, the doorway to the magnificent world of her most prideful host club; beyond this door would be a room filled with roses and young beautiful men all greeting her with a sweet seductive 'welcome'.

"This is the clubroom," the door slowly opened and the fresh scent of roses and an elegant aroma of high class tea filled the air. Renge's smile widened and waited for the beautiful men to escort her.

She stepped into the room and froze in place.

"Welcome to Queen Vivaldi's host club."

**Thanxs for the wait. So this time it's Ouran Host Club! I really loved this anime~ Seriously, why didn't they have 2nd season or smthg? Especially since there are more stuff going on in the manga...**


	6. Chapter 6

The grand door of the 2nd music room, the entrance of the Ouran High School Host club, opened. Slightly excited giggles of high class ladies were heard and the lush scent of elegant roses filled the air. There appeared Queen Vivaldi and her harem of innocent girls, all sitting on the long royal designed couch. They all turned their head towards the two girls', who were standing in the room in disbelief, "…..HUH?" Alice was surprised by having to see Vivaldi, but Renge was even more surprised as she literally dropped her jaw and gawked at the stranger sitting in front of her sight.

Vivaldi chuckled at Renge's face, "My my we have a couple of cute kittens as our visitors today. Come, we shall have some tea together." She did not notice Alice because she was standing behind Renge, who had an unimaginable expression.

Renge shouted, "Wait. Wait. Who are YOU? Haruhi is right by your side, but where are the rest of the guys?"

Haruhi, one of the host club member and also actually a girl in disguise, sat next to Vivaldi and answered somewhat in a restless manner, "Uh well Tamaki sempai is sitting in the corner like a deflated balloon and the rest of the guys are serving as waiters."

Haruhi's description was spot on. Tamaki, the leader of the Ouran host club, was like a living depiction of The Scream from Edvard Munch **(if you do not know of the art work then you can just google it -w- )**. While the leader lost all his vitality, the other members of the host club dressed as butlers and served cups of tea to the ladies as if it was part of their usual club activity.

Vivaldi smiled in satisfaction, "Seems like only Haruhi and the other girls were worth sitting by my side, but worry not you can also sit beside us too." She held out one arm towards Renge and made a motion to sit on an empty spot.

The alluring smile of the beautiful queen caused Renge to blush for a while, but she soon turned to the depressed blond man, "Tamaki-sama! Do something! You are the number 1 host in the world, right? Please save the Ouran High School Host Club." Although the butler outfit was outstanding on the host club members, she could not stand to see the arrogant women taking over and ruining the club.

Tamaki suddenly stood up and replied, "You're….right." With his head still lowered, he continued on with his speech, "I shouldn't be the one standing at the backstage! Haruhi, Daddy will come and save you from that evil old lady!" Movement similar to a sudden impulse, Tamaki bolted towards Vivaldi.

While Tamaki was on fire, on the sidelines, the narcissist twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and also the handsome cool man with glasses, Kyoya, watched the whole situation as if they were a spectator. Hikaru leaned towards his brother and asked, "You think he will have a chance?"

Before Kaoru could answer, Kyoya replied as if it was obvious, "Don't think so; it will be like the last time."

Kaoru side glanced at Kyoya, "You're not going to help him?" Although he did not mind much about this whole situation, it was true that their club was taken over by a single woman. He would be lying if he did not think they were pathetic.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up to his nose and smirked tactfully, "Well it's interesting to have a new person anyways. Our profit is going up." Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other for a while and shrugged as they continue watching Tamaki and Vivaldi.

Pools of tears flowed from Tamaki's blue eyes; his face was squashed by Vivaldi's dark red heels. An ominous aura surrounded the beautiful yet dangerous lady and Haruhi knew that she needed to back away for safety reasons, "Who are you calling old lady? Now get your filthy ugly sight away from my eyes before my heels get any dirty than this." The thunderous voice echoed within the room and Tamaki could only whimper from the bone-crushing anger.

Seeing Tamaki defeated, Renge broke in tears and ran out of the room, "I….I…I can't take this kind of host club!"

"Renge-san!" Alice watched as Renge rushed into the red Ferrari with her SP and speed away through the endless wide corridor.

"Now who is the other kitten we have here?"

"…..Vivaldi." Finally having the chance to talk to her friend, Alice mustered a small timid smile.

"Oh my Alice! How nice to have you here! Come and join my harem." Although Alice knew that Vivaldi was charismatic, beautiful, and the ideal woman, she wouldn't have thought that the queen would ACTUALLY create her own harem of girls. In a sense, it was better than having Ace, Joker, or Blood creating a harem, but also worse because Vivaldi perfectly fit the image of being surrounded by girls.

Having a mixed awkward feeling about Vivaldi , one thing was true. She did not want to become part of her harem. "No thanks. That aside, I came to pick you up. We should hurry and go back to Wonderland."

"Why should we? We love here. Plus, it would be too hard on the girls if we left." Saying this Vivaldi gave a light kiss **(ON THE CHEEK: slight shoujo ai here….) **to a girl sitting next to her, who was whining not to leave.

Struggling, the brunette thought of ways to persuade Vivaldi and suddenly a light bulb flashed in her mind, "But the king is really sad that you're not back in Wonderland." Vivaldi froze in place and all the attention went to the silent queen.

Alice continued on, "He was teary eyed."

"He looked lonely ALL by himself in the castle."

"He said-"

"Fine! Fine!"

Alice stopped her taunting and made a mental thumb up sign. _Alright!_

Vivaldi had a slight blush on her cheeks and scoffed with a nonchalant pretense, "If the king is THAT worried about me, we shall go back to Wonderland JUST for him."

"Hurray! You really love the King, huh? Vivaldi."

Tamaki, who was weeping, risen from the ground and cheered in sheer joy, "And hurray! The reign of the tyrant queen is over!" Alice could see happy tears now coming out of the blond man and had a sense of guilt inside her. _Well…this was all Heath's fault. And the one who has the pay the price is me and other people from other worlds._ Contemplating, her feelings of guilt soon turned into anger and her determination of finding Heath and giving him a good punch hardened.

Vivaldi sighed and massaged her forehead, "Shut up will you? Would you rather have your head chopped off? You're voice is giving me a headache!" Tamaki jumped at Vivaldi's glare and immediately shook his head in fear. Sighing once more, Vivaldi changed her mood and turned to Alice and smiled, "The king is just my loyal servant. It would be too bothersome to lose him now."

Vivaldi bid farewell to her harem of girls and now looked at Alice for guidance. Finally getting to the topic of going back home, Alice cleared her throat, "So we have to find a golden heart shaped key to get out of this place, but, Vivaldi, do you have any idea where it might be?"

The beautiful woman shook her head, but instead Haruhi, who was sitting on the couch this whole time, spoke thoughtfully, "There are lots of keys that fit the description, but the last time I saw a key was from Kyoya sempai."

Everyone's attention were on the man with glasses and his secret notebook as Kyoya answered stoically, "Yeah, I have a key, but I can't guarantee if it's the right one." He put his hand in his pocket and searched around for the specific texture until he finally found the right one and pulled it out.

Alice walked to the other side of the room to confirm the key and exclaimed in excitement, "This is it! This is the key!" Raising her arm to touch the key, Kyoya's hand closed into a fist. Startled by the sudden denial, the green confused eyes met the dark cool one.

Kyoya had a slight but slick smile and spoke, "Not so fast. I happen find it on the ground, but the fact that the ownership belongs to me does not change."

"Aw come on Kyoya! Don't be such an ass and give it to this cute lady already!"

Kyoya closed his eyes for a second and spoke icily to Tamaki, "You, be quiet." The foreigner felt the room temperature drop a several degrees and suppressed a shiver.

Continuing his previous statement, the black haired man turned to look at Alice, "You have caused quite a big stir in our club activity. Because of your action, I have already calculated a reasonable amount of fee which you owe to me." He brought out a portable calculator and showed the prodigious amount of zeroes displayed on the tiny screen. Alice's eyes widened and opened her mouth in disbelief.

Looking at Alice's reaction, Vivaldi looked at the cost and scoffed, "What's the big deal out of this price? I can pay for you, Alice."

Before she was about to take out her wallet, Kyoya replied, "I do not need money though. What I want is for you to help out a little."


	7. Chapter 7

Out of all the experience Alice ever had, give and take situations were bad, really bad. She always had to be involved in something troublesome and the ones who offered these were usually plotting something. Normally she would have said no, but that was not an option right now. Gulping, she prepared for the worst possible situation and asked, "So…what is this thing that you want me to help out?"

Kyoya smiled and replied, "I want you and Haruhi to be the representative of the club."

All the club members looked at the bi-shounen called Haruhi and Alice also looked at her in surprise, "….HUH?"

Tamaki startlingly hugged Haruhi as if to protect her from the evil black demon with glasses, "W-What are you saying all of a sudden Kyoya? Have you gone out of your mind? We are HOST CLUB. If we send those two out to be the representative the club then we will attract guys not girls!"

Sighing, Kyoya glared at the blonde, "Tamaki, I told you before. STAY. OUT. OF. THIS." Slightly shivering, Tamaki whimpered and cowered behind Haruhi, who just sweat-dropped.

Alice looked at Kyoya turning back to his usual cool mood and stated fearfully, "…But, I'm a girl so I don't think I will be a suitable representative for the club." Although she just met Kyoya a few minutes ago, she knew that if she made one mistake, her life would be doomed.

"Don't worry, if we fix you up here and there you will be a fine host. Besides the ones I want to introduce you prefer girls than guys."

Haruhi went up to Kyoya and asked, "Um, Kyoya Sempai, so who are we exactly going to meet?"

"The new student council president."

The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly came behind and hugged Haruhi, resulting to shake Tamaki off from her, "Wait I don't get it." "Why does Haruhi and this girl have to meet with the new president?"

"Haven't you two heard of the rumor about the new president?"

"Not really." "We're not really interested in who becomes president or whatevers." The twins ignored Tamaki complaining and continued to stay closed to Haruhi. Kyoya sighed, why was his club members so ignorant or stupid?

Honey, who was playing with the girls, suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Usa-chan knows!" He held out his favorite bunny doll and spoke, "It's about the new president being mean to guys, but really sweet with girls. I think his name was um…..Ryuu-chan?"

Mori was next to Honey and continued, "Yatoh Ryuuji, the son of a big corporation mainly on oils and other industries. Strict with guys, but lenient on girls."

Kyoya nodded approvingly; at least he had some members that weren't so dense, although they were weird. Well, not that the other members weren't weird. "That's right. That's why clubs that only have guys such as the Macho Man club and Men's Cheerleading club are mostly crushed by him. Fortunately, we had popularity amongst the female students so he couldn't lay a finger on us, but he still has his eyes on the host club. If worst comes to worst he may force us to shut down the host club."

"That's really bad! Now I can't let my precious daughter, Haruhi, along with this beautiful lady to enter a lion's den!" Shoving the twins aside, Tamaki launched himself to hug Haruhi, but was swiftly avoided.

Smiling pleasantly, Kyoya went up to the leader of host club, "Tamaki, this is the last time or else, I will hurt you."

He pulled the blonde's ear as hard as he could as Tamaki yelped, "Ow, ow, ow, you're already hurting me!"

While watching Tamaki writhe in pain, Honey had a slightly confused look and asked, "But Usa-chan still doesn't get it. We have so much popularity among the girls so if we ask the girls to help convince the president then Haru-chan and Ali-chan don't need to go, right?" Alice looked at the short blonde with the stuffed animal weirdly. _Ali-chan? When did he come up with THAT name?_

Soon letting Tamaki go, Kyoya pushed up his glasses and replied, "That's right, but do you really want to let our customers to know our current danger? We are hosts from Ouran High School Host Club; our goal is to escort the ladies in gentlemen like manner not begging them to save us."

Not fully convinced, the twins hesitatingly agreed, "I guess…" "That is kind of true…."

To Haruhi, it seemed like Kyoya was still plotting something else as she immersed herself into decipher the mystery.

"Alright let's get started then," Kyoya clapped his hands and, out of nowhere, three unfamiliar figures appeared and swiftly carried Alice. Panicked at the sudden invasion, the foreigner screamed in shock, "What the f***? WOAAA!" The three people ignored her screams and quickly led her into the changing room.

The other people in the room were too shocked to move and slowly turned their head to the evil mastermind. Writing something down, Kyoya smiled almost too kindly, "Don't worry they are famous make-up artist, fashion designer, and hair stylist I have prepared from around the globe. They will make her into a handsome, beautiful man." Mostly everyone in the room shuddered at his warm smile and never dared to oppose him.

Kyoya was satisfied that his plan was going smoothly and walked towards the lady, who was sitting on the couch and drinking her tea with absolute calmness, "You don't seem that angry as I would have expected."

Vivaldi gave a cold shoulder and a glare at the calculating man, "I can wait to go back home. Plus, this development is interesting enough, but remember, if you hurt that girl, Alice, in any kind of way, your head will be immediately cut off."

There was an icy, suffocating atmosphere crowding around the two as Kyoya replied coldly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"We are done~ Mr. Ootori Kyoya!" The three people who were dressing Alice up came out of the changing room and exclaimed with excitement. Everyone curiously turned their head to look at the results. Alice stepped into the room with a frown on her face. Vivaldi stood up from her couch and Kyoya nodded his head in satisfaction. Everyone else gasped at the sudden change on Alice.

HIakru couldn't tear his off from the brunette and spoke in awe, "You did become beautiful and like a boy but… " Kaoru had a similar reaction, but tried to compose his face at the same time, "How should I say this… you became more feminine at the same time?"

The makeup artist proudly smiled at Alice and handed her a mirror. Looking at her reflection, indeed, she looked like a bi-shounen who could be easily mistaken as a girl. The makeup was light to emphasize her big green emerald eyes along with her smooth white skin, the wig that was a shortcut with blonde highlights was set firmly on her head, and her uniform matched perfectly to her size. Alice was both mesmerized and surprised by her own transformation and clutched the mirror even more.

Suddenly Vivaldi hugged her and exclaimed, "ALIICCEEE! You were always so cute, but you have become extremely beautiful now! Oh how I want to just eat you up!" Alice just laughed lightly. For some reason, when Vivaldi says those lines it didn't sound like a joke; she had to be careful.

Kyoya turned to the three professionals, "Well done. I wanted her to look beautiful and feminine as possible to convince the president, but still make him like a boy so he knows you are form the host club."

Alice looked at Kyoya and stated, "So you want us to seduce him."

"Technically yes."

Tamaki ran to Haruhi and desperately hugged Haruhi, "NOOOOO. I can't let my precious Haruhi to become a prostitute to a filthy guy~! Kyoya you're mean to use such underhanded methods."

"Ugh, get off of me Tamaki sempai. You're choking me," Haruhi was getting annoyed by the constant hugging attack from her blonde sempai and Kyoya was irritated of having to repeat himself.

With the most beautiful smile with a raging fire in his eyes, Kyoya asked pleasant yet ominously, "Tamaki, do you have anything to say before I kill you?"

Tamaki froze in place as Haruhi slowly backed away from the spot. Cold sweat ran down from his forehead and his hands gripped tightly, "Um…please spare me?"

"No."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice sighed, "I don't know if we can really do this…"

Haruhi also had the same reaction and spoke, "Me neither, but I guess we have to do our best." The two girls dressed up as guys were walking down the hallway towards the Student Council's room. Passing students looked at them in admiration; it was like watching a piece of artwork coming alive and walking about freely. Although, in the past, many people looked at her with sheer interest of what the "foreigner" looked like, Alice was not very used to the feeling of being admired because of her beauty. It was unsettling and excruciatingly uncomfortable. She had the urge to just run away from the ogling glances from the students.

Trying to suppress her urge, Alice inhaled and answered, "Yeah I guess so."

Haruhi smiled. She felt like she had a comrade now, who she can empathize with, "I think we didn't have the time to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Haruhi."

Responding to the introduction, the brunette also smiled and shook hands, "Alice."

After several minutes of silence, Haruhi noticed Alice scrunching up her brow in distress. Haruhi contemplated for a while and spoke reassuringly, "Well even if we mess up, I will somehow convince Kyoya Sempai to give the key to you so don't put on too much pressure."

Alice looked at Haruhi in surprise and relaxed her expression, "Thanks Haruhi." She knew that it was difficult to persuade that evil four eyes, but still she was grateful for the words.

"So Alice, what is that in your hand?" Haruhi looked over to a piece of paper which Alice was holding onto.

Alice quickly put the paper behind her back and replied uneasily, "Well….it's tips on how to seduce a man. Vivaldi gave it to me…"

"Ah, that sounds like a helpful tool we can use. What does it say?"

After several minutes, Alice opened the folded piece of paper and read it unwillingly, "1. Try to always look confident. 2. Show distinct sign that you are higher in status. 3. Make them lick your shoes from time to time. 4. Step on them and proclaim your ownership on them. Etc."

Haruhi's expression grew from surprised to bizarre and soon took a step back, "Uh, ok that's some we-ird tips. I didn't know seducing a man was that hard."

Alice also laughed awkwardly, "M-Me neither."

"You sure have a unique friend."

"You do too."

**Chapter 7 over~! And so Alice is still in Ouran High School Host Club (ugh I want to go the next world already~) Wasn't planning to have her stay in one world this long. Well hopefully next chapter will be the end for this world! See u next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally over with semester exam! And I just realized that I haven't updated this for a while! Hopefully I can update more chapters now. ^w^**

Haruhi took a deep breath and tried to relieve her build up tension. It was not as successful as she have thought and turned to Alice, "You…. Ready?"

The brunette looked at her companion and gave a nervous smile, "When will I ever be ready?" Nodding their head they knocked on the door to the Student Council's room.

"Please come in," a man's voice was heard from the room and the two girls opened the door.

_Remember I am a man, right now… Act manly! _Although it was her first time ever acting as a young man, Alice had many men surrounding her to take reference from. It was not a problem; she will somehow pull it off.

Showing the best manly smile, Alice greeted the man in front of her, "Hello this is the Host clu-."

"Yes, yes you are the Women's Beautifying club right? I have been waiting babies. You two are like angels that have blinded me through your shining graces. I, Yatoh Ryuuji, will do anything for you beautiful ladies," a tall, light brown haired man walked over to the two girls in disguise and each planted a kiss on their hand. Instantly, Alice felt goose bumps appearing all over her arms and fought the urge to kick the man and wash her hand.

Noticing that Alice's smile was twitching into a slight frown, Haruhi moved in to talk to the supposed Student Council President, "Uhhh sorry, but we are not the Beautifying club. We are the host club."

Ryuuji, the only student council member in the room, laughed, "Now don't joke around cuties. I know you are only trying to be humorous and get my attention. Host club is that filthy place where only mongrels who are itching to touch women are gathering. No way can you gorgeous ladies can…" He slowly moved his eyes to their pants, the uniform for men. Dropping his jaw, his fingers shook to point towards the obvious uniform.

Alice nervously smiled and scratched her head, "Um yeah, so we are men."

Frozen for a minute, Ryuuji just stared at the pants the girls wore. His brain was not processing in the usual way and an awkward silence engulfed the air. The two girls made an eye contact to each other and gulped, not knowing what to do. Just when Haruhi was about to walk over and give a light tap on the shoulder, Ryuuji shouted in agony, "NOOOOOO! How can this be? You two are m-m-m-men?"

"Yes…" The two answered in quiet unison.

With this, Ryuuji drastically brought out a disinfectant and started wiping his mouth with his brand name handkerchief, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I just touched a man's hand with my lips! Ew yuck. My mouth just got contaminated!"

Alice suppressed her urge to roll her eyes. _Well that's a very friendly reaction, _"Well excuse me, but were my hands that dirty?"

Turning to the foreigner, Ryuuji stated in a loud voice, "YES BECAUSE IT WAS FROM A MAN." "Ugh, what do you want anyways get out of this place now," he shivered as goosebumps started to appear from his arms.

_Calm down….I…cannot let out my temper when I already came this far._

Trying not to show her pissed off mood, Alice smiled pleasantly and tried to act cute as possible. If this was not going to work then so be it; she would use brute force to make this guy obey her.

"Does that mean….you don't like us anymore?" Alice lowered her head down and raised her eyes into a puppy dog gaze. It was all thanks to the good examples of Dee and Dum persistently demanding her to play, but not in a way for her to get annoyed. Haruhi saw the change of behavior in her friend and did the same thing as she stated in the cutest voice she could possibly make, "And here we thought that we finally got to see you…in person."

"W-Well I-." It was obvious that Ryuuji's face was getting redder and his heart beating wildly by the angelic beautiful faces staring and pleading to him. How could he react like this with guys? Is he gay? This was not possible. Ever since he was born, Ryuuji knew that he was straight and acted accordingly as a renowned women lover.

Trying to force himself from having these irrational reactions, Ryuuji attempted to reject, but Alice spoke assertively and messed up his train of thought, "We heard that you were a very nice president so we just wanted to see you , but…I guess we were too ugly…."

Ryuuji gulped by the beauty standing in front of him. It was not a matter of man or woman; beautiful is beautiful and he will embrace it, "N-No! Absolutely not! Moreover, you two are in the level of Valhalla in terms of beauty. I could never possibly think of you as ugly."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Alice forced back the urge to smile contemptuously as she reeled herself a step closer to the man, "Then can you also do us a favor?"

Haruhi spoke, "I-I heard that our club was going to be shut down so I…got really worried. Of course, since you are the very nice and kind student council president so you will not let that happen right?"

Now caught into the trap set by the two girls, Ryuuji announced loudly, "Where did you even hear that? I will never fail you, my loves. I will make an oath to myself and also to you two that I will never break this promise."

Alice and Haruhi both smiled deviously and shouted, "Alright. Did you hear that?"

"Yep definitely heard it and recorded it. Good work," from behind the window, Kyoya, Vivaldi, and the other host club members came into the student council room.

Tamaki rushed into hug Haruhi and spat at Ryuuji, "You bastard don't get close to Haruhi with your creepy aura!"

Vivaldi also hugged Alice and kicked away Ryuuji, "And don't get close to Alice too, you filthy man!"

"What the- How rude! Who are you people to barge into the student council room!"

Kyoya stepped in front of Ryuuji and showed his evil smirk, "We are the members from host club. We have gotten the information that you were planning to shut down the club so we came to confirm some things with you."

Ryuuji felt a surge of coldness running down his spine, but still managed to retaliate, "Ha! And you think I will change my mind? Never!"

Still retaining his smile, Kyoya brought a video camera and put it in front of Ryuuji's face, "Well, that's too bad. You even made an oath to yourself to never break the promise right?"

"T-That video!" It was the image of him vowing to Alice and Haruhi just a few seconds a go. From the sidelines it looked like he was professing his love to two guys.

Ryuuji gawked at the recorded image and flailed his hands to grab the video camera. Kyoya swiftly pulled it away from Ryuuji and pretended as if he was wondering, "I wonder to where should I send this? The internet? The entire student body? Or maybe…broadcast it on the news….That is if you are willing to cooperate with us."

It was already bad that he made that oath to the host club member and if he this video spread to the world everyone would ridicule him. Frightened, Ryuuji asked, "W-What do you want me to do?"

"Don't bother with us and double our club expense budget."

Ryuuji nodded his head, it was not an impossible request and he really needed to destroy the record, "A-Alright. I'll do it so delete that video." He reached for the video from Kyoya's hand, but Kyoya's smile widened and put the device in his pocket.

"I'll keep this video as insurance. Is there any problem with that?"

The shadow king of the host club smiled to creepily to be called pleasant as Ryuuji shook in fear and defeat, "No…"

Alice looked at the two men and suppressed her shiver. It was a good thing that Kyoya was not her enemy. The man with glasses turned around to look at the foreigner. He had a refreshing aura around him as if he let out all his stress he was building up, "Ok, problem settled. Thank you for your cooperation, Alice. You did a splendid job back there. By any chance would you like to become member of the Ouran high school host club?"

"Uh, no thank you…." If possible Alice did not even want to stay next to Kyoya even a second.

Having a slightly disappointed look, Kyoya pulled out a golden key from his pocket, "That's a pity. Well then, here is the key that you wanted."

Looking at the reward, Alice immediately grabbed it and let out a triumphant yell, "Yes!" With this, one less lost Wonderland resident is gone.

"Are you leaving already, Alice?" Alice turned around to see Haruhi wearing a slightly sad expression. In truth, she was also sad to leave. Haruhi seemed like the first normal friend she ever made. If she was able to spend more time with her, they could have even been best friends.

Smiling sadly, Alice offered her hand to her friend, "Yeah, it's kind of sad to leave you, Haruhi."

Haruhi shook hands and smiled, "Me too, but still it was nice meeting you. Take care."

"Thanks." They looked at each other for some time and Alice turned around to escape from the bitter lingering feeling.

"Alright now I only have to find Vivaldi and Jim-."

She looked around for her whale companion. "Oh yeah….where did Jimmy go?" Thinking back, she never saw Jimmy once she entered the Host club. There was a possibility that he might be lost somewhere in this gigantic school.

"If thou are looking for that stupid looking whale then he is having a good time with those girls," Vivaldi eyed at the Host club room and Alice walked and entered the room.

Her eyes widened and soon turned into a utter disappointment. She couldn't even find the strength to sigh anymore, "Jimmy…."

Jimmy sat on the soft leathered top quality sofa surrounded by rich ladies all cuddling up to him with adoring expressions. The whale slurped on raspberry ice tea before setting it aside and turned to look at his companion, "Oh heya, Alice. Having a chillin' time?"

Narrowing her eyes, she shooed the girls away and stared at Jimmy, "What about your façade of being a stuffed animal?"

"Oh that? Well….ya'll know sometimes it's a lot easier to just be who ye are," Jimmy laughed sheepishly and avoided Alice's accusing gaze.

"So that means you got too lazy to act as a doll and revealed your unnatural existence to people from this world?"

"W-well you can say that…but hey! They don't seem to mind at all! I told them that I'm a robot that looks like a whale!"

Jimmy's explanation was a hard one to prove; nonetheless Alice decided to let it go. She wanted to hurry and move on to the next world. "Fine then….Jimmy take us back home." Alice brought out the key she had as Vivaldi walked right next to her and smiled.

Jimmy sighed in relief and replied, "Alrighty."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice felt her feet touch the solid ground and opened her eyes slowly, "Ok, so are we back in Wonderland?" From her speculations, it didn't seem like they were in Wonderland. Buildings with different designs showed the peaceful lifestyles of people living in this world. It was similar to Bleach yet very different at the same time.

Jimmy looked at the guide for a long time and answered, "No, we're not. I didn' want another ruckus like last time so I only sent that arrogant queen back to Wonderland while we came to the next world." Alice finally realized that Vivaldi was not there beside her and nodded her head in understanding. Although Vivaldi was not like Peter, she was the type of person who didn't care about other roleholders. She would, without a doubt, urge me to stay in Wonderland.

"So which world are we in?"

"Take a look at yourself," Jimmy handed the guide to her.

She read the words on the guide and frowned, "**Katekyou Hitman Reborn**?" _Great….another ridiculous name._

**Finally on to the next world. That was such a long stay -_-**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a little early, but Happy New Years! Hope we all have nice year ^u^**

Alice read the guide one more time, "**Katekyou Hitman Reborn**?"

_What kind of name is that? _

She immediately imagined of a tutor who was secretly a hitman and can reborn many times. It was a ridiculous imagination, but that was the first thing she thought of when she heard the name of the world.

"Ok so….does that mean all the people in this world is a tutor and a hitman?"

Jimmy looked at Alice once and sighed, "How should I know? Ask a betta question, stupid."

The sigh just now felt like the whale was ridiculing her as Alice put the guide in her pocket, "…..Yeah, it was a stupid question how can a mere fish answer that kind of question?"

"I'm not a fish!" Just when Jimmy yelled, a blast of explosion destroyed the nearby wall. Dust and little pieces of rocks flew in Alice's way.

Coughing, she blinked and tried to find the source of explosion, "…What the….."

From the rising smoke, a man with a light brown hair held out numerous amounts of bombs and shouted, "You insolent bastard! The tenth is the coolest, strongest, and smartest boss in the world!"

Another figure appeared from the smoke and equally shouted, "Ha! How can that weakling idiotic looking brat be the coolest, strongest, and smartest boss in the world! Obviously, my boss, Blood is the most wonderful, strong, and admirable boss in the universe!"

It was a familiar voice, squinting her eyes through the blurry sight, Alice noticed the brown milk coca colored rabbit ears and the orange short wavy hair. It was Hatter family's number two, Elliot March.

The other man gripped his dynamites and yelled furiously, "What! Are you trying to pick a fight on the most powerful mafia organization?"

Elliot smirked and pulled out his own pistol, "Heh, at most, that boss of yours can be the weakest boss in the world."

Standing behind the dynamite man, a short boy with a scared expression, looked at the entire situation as if he was going to die, "Um…Gokudera-kun and the other person too, why don't we calm down a bit…..?"

"No way (in hell) (tenth)!" Replying curtly, the two stepped up and started the fight. The short boy screamed cowardly and tried to avoid all the dynamites and bullets that were coincidentally coming his way.

"….Elliot?"

The number 2 immediately turned his head to the girl and widened his eyes, "Alice?" The surprise lowered his guard for a while and created a brief opening. Not noticing the fact that Alice was there, Gokudera threw the dynamites into the air and lit them at once. One by one, the objects exploded and the ground cracked as if there was a major volcanic eruption. Hit by flying debris, one of the dynamites turned its projectile from Elliot to Alice and prepared itself for the blast.

Elliot, who was adeptly avoiding all the dynamites, turned his head towards the foreigner and yelled, "Alice!"

Hearing Elliot's panicked voice, Alice reacted and moved her eyes to the danger, "!" She felt the dynamite dropping in a slow motion. She can hear her breath inhaling and exhaling loudly. From few feet away, Elliot shouted something at her and lifted his arm towards her way. The ring on his finger shined brightly with a beautiful shade of orange fire. In an instant, flashing light blinded her eyes and felt a falling sensation. The next thing she noticed was Elliot on top of her with a weirdly shaped gun.

"El….liot?" Alice lifted her head and worriedly looked at the man, who protected her from the explosion.

Slowly getting up, Elliot clucked his tongue and immediately turned his head towards Alice, "Are you ok, Alice? Are you hurt anywhere?" Letting his eyes slid down to inspect any injury, Alice sighed in relief; there were no casualties for the both of them.

"I'm alright, Elliot…..but I think I've taken mental damage….." _More like shock..._

Placing a worried expression for a moment, Elliot turned around to glare at Gokudera, "Sorry! I'm really sorry! I'll kill that bastard right away so-."

"No, I don't want that. I'll forgive you if you come a little closer to me," Alice lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes.

Reacting to her angry mood, Elliot froze a little and pusillanimously walked to Alice's side, "Ok….?"

Smiling pleasantly for a second, Alice raised her hands and grabbed onto the man's ears, "! Oouuuchhhh! It hurts, Alice!"

"Of course, this supposed to be punishment for you! How can you just take out a gun and start shooting at people!" Touching and enjoying the soft fluffy texture in her hands, Alice couldn't stop from smiling evilly.

Creepy laughter was heard throughout the neighborhood as Gokudera and the other boy could only stare at the odd sight of a devilish girl pulling on a full grown man's rabbit ears.

Forgetting that Gokudera was even there, Elliot screamed in pain, "I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! So please let go of my ears!" His purple eyes were filled with tears as he put his hand on his ears. His hand brushed on Alice's hand and the brunette noticed that he was slightly shivering.

Alice's smile turned into a soft one. Ah, how much cuter can this man be? She felt a tingle of guilt and the urge to hug Elliot. She wanted to take away the tears in his eyes and spoil him with all her might. However, more than comforting Elliot, Alice wanted to feel this addicting texture in her hand. Savor the cute pouting expression plastered on the big muscular man and burn it into her mind.

Alice is usually a modest and composed girl, even when an irregular situation happens she try to maintain her standing and reacted accordingly. However, when it comes to Elliot's lovely adorable bunny ears and Peter's rabbit form something inside her runs loose and rampages without any logic or reasoning.

_Sorry Elliot….._

Alice's smile turned back into a wicked one and Elliot's eyes lost all hope, "No….I will not."

"Gyaaaaaaa!" The painstaking scream of the Hatter family's number 2 was heard throughout the neighborhood and beyond. That day, rumors came around saying that they heard a ghost's cry from the depths of hell.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Whew! That felt good!" Wiping off the invisible sweat off of her forehead, Alice exclaimed in delight. Her smile was a like a morning dew just starting to prepare for the long bright day.

Sniffing and trying his best not to cry, Elliot touched his drooping ears to somehow relieve the pain, "…..Alice…..you're so mean. That really hurt, you know?"

Alice looked at the sad drooping ears and gulped. If she didn't be careful, she would do the same thing again and for sure, this time, Elliot will run away from her. Smiling a little sadly at the lingering texture gradually disappearing from her hands, she apologized, "I'm sorry Elliot."

Pouting a little longer, Elliot's gaze shifted from Alice to the two men standing behind them. Following his gaze, Alice looked at the strangers and lowered her head into a bow, "On behalf of Elliot, I apologize for the mess that he did."

Gokudera scoffed at Alice's remark and replied haughtily, "Of course you b*-."

"No, no, no! It was also our fault that this happened. It was good that there were no casualties," the short boy smiled weakly as he tried to mediate the rising tension.

Gokudera looked at the boy unsettlingly, "But tenth, we should make that man realize who's the boss here!"

Elliot instantly stood up from the ground and opened his mouth to shout something, but before he could say anything, Alice motioned him to stop. Moving his eyes to the girl, Elliot closed his mouth and gritted his teeth.

The boy, who is called the tenth from Gokudera, exclaimed timidly, "Gokudera-kun! Please refrain from taking those dangerous bombs out in the public! You even nearly injured her!"

Glancing briefly at Alice, Gokudera bit his lip and shoved the dynamites into his jacket, "…I'm sorry tenth…."

_Hey, hey, no apology for me? I almost died here?_

Feeling like she was just ignored, Alice held her thoughts to herself and waited until the tenth turned to her way, "Anyways my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna and this is Gokudera Hayato."

Smiling accordingly, the wonderland residents also introduced themselves, "My name is Alice Liddell and this man here is Elliot March. Nice to meet you."

Just when Alice was about to ask what was happening, a small figure came down from the sky and dived towards Tsuna, "Don't forget about this famous young flower, Reborn~!"

"Youch!" A small, about one year old child came flying towards Tsuna and ended up kicking him in the head. Tsuna fell down to the ground as the infant landed gracefully on top of him.

"A…baby?" Alice was too surprised by the entrance of the unknown baby and continued to stare at the oddity.

Standing perfectly on top of Tsuna's back, Reborn walked up to the boy's head and kicked it, "Hey stupid Tsuna, you forgot to introduce me! It's rude to not introduce the future mafia boss' tutor."

Popping his eyes out with the pain on his head, Tsuna yelled, "Reborn! That hurt!"

Ignoring Tsuna's complaint, Reborn turned to greet Alice, "Well since this idiot won't introduce me, I'll introduce myself instead. My name is Reborn, currently hired by the Vongola family and tutoring the next hopeless successor of mafia boss, Tsuna."

"Hahaha…mafia…" _Is this baby role playing as mafia? …Surely he can't be the real mafia. I mean he's a freckin' baby and where in the world can there be a future mafia boss like that?_

Alice's eyes shifted to look at Tsuna. Looking at the hinted gaze, he smiled with a troubled expression, "Well…..it's true….." Alice smiled pleasingly for a while. _Yes, yes that baby is a mafia tutor and this middle schooler is a mafia boss- _with the sudden hit of realization of unbelievable truth, Alice popped her eyes and dropped her jaw.

"Wait….that's not true, right?" Alice grabbed onto Tsuna's arm and nearly shouted in disbelief. She wasn't too sure herself, but she knew that as mafia, Blood and Elliot have done something pretty nasty in the dark. From her observation, Tsuna seemed like the least of the people to become a mafia much less a mafia boss. It would be more plausible if he was only saying this to play along with Reborn's mafia roleplay.

"Um….well."

_Why are you having a hard time replying to me!_

Looking at Tsuna's reaction, Alice gulped. She had to accept this truth; and if this fact was accurate then Alice was in surrounded by a bunch of mafias.

Elliot scoffed at Tsuna, "The Hatter family boss is definitely better than you though."

Reborn stared suspiciously at Elliot, "But it's strange….I never heard of the Hatter family."

Hearing Reborn's remark, Elliot stepped forward, "What! Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Alice went in front of the number 2 of the Hatter family and sighed, "Don't pick a fight on a baby."

As if he didn't care what Elliot was about to do, Reborn turned to Tsuna, "By the way, Tsuna, don't you have school?"

"Huh?" Tsuna raised his wrist to look at the time and widened his eyes, "Noooo! I'm late!" He immediately gripped his bag tight and sprinted off.

Following his boss, Gokudera glared at Elliot for a while and soon rushed off to the same direction, "Oh, wait for me, tenth!"

Elliot and Alice looked at the Vongola family all running to somewhere as they noticed that Reborn had also disappeared.

The foreigner looked at the blue sky leisurely moving forward and mumbled, "…I feel tired….."

**It became sort of ElliotxAlice. :D It's hard to make Reborn in character, he's just so random! **


	10. Chapter 10

"I still can't believe this thing can talk," Elliot's brow twitched by the sight of the whale in front of him. Apparently the only ones, who met Jimmy, were Alice, Jokers, Nightmare, and Peter. Since he was a figment of Nightmare's imagination taking into form, there were no other whales like him that could talk like human beings.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I can't believe there's an idiot rabbit that can talk."

Veins popping from his forehead, the blonde yelled, "What did you say!"

Alice sighed; it was the hundredth time ever since she came to this world. On top of that, she had been trying to ignore the arguments behind her, but it was turning out as a failure. Turning to the two animals, she looked at them with a stressed expression, "Please….both of you. Let's just be serious and find the key."

Elliot closed his mouth that was about to insult Jimmy as the whale started whistling while looking at the passing houses.

After a moment of silence, Elliot raised his head to look at the building in front of them, "But why are we over here?"

After Tsuna rushed off to somewhere, Alice and her companions were walking aimlessly throughout the area. They had been trying to find the key; the key to go back home. The last two worlds, they had been lucky. They found the key by pure chance and both of them were near their vicinity. However, luck does not always come around. No matter how hard they searched around their area, they couldn't even find a clue of where the key was located.

Now, they were just walking around; exploring the strange world while still looking for the key.

Jimmy also eyed at the building and replied, "Don't ask me. We came because you were walking this way." His, then, shifted his gaze at the words engraved on next to the gate. _Namimori Middle School_

Alice rolled her eyes and continue looking at the school. It was different from the school she went to when she was still living with her sister and the other Liddell family members. She went to a prestigious Catholic school where only the girls from upper or high-middle class were allowed to go. Her school was embellished with elaborate designs from the Renaissance and surrounded itself with beautiful statues of Mother Mary and Jesus. Even though she had her tutor to educate her, she always dreamed of going to school and hanging out with girls her age. She begged her father to let her go to school and found herself happy to be there.

Elliot's ears perked up a little as he declared in confidence, "Alright then, my intuition tells me that the key or whatever is somewhere in this building."

"More like your wild rabbit instinct," Jimmy whispered under his breath, but Elliot was still able to hear what the fish said.

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!" Shouting at the whale, he tried to pick Jimmy, but was easily dodged.

The fighting broke out again as Alice rubbed her temples with her hand, trying to ease the stress building up inside her, "…..I'm starting to get a headache…." After taking a deep a breath, she yelled out in frustration, "Aaah! Shut up! Shut up! Just stop with your fighting!" Getting attention to herself, she then turned around and stomped straight towards the school.

Elliot, who was surprised by the girl's action, called out to her, "H-Hey Alice! Where are you going?"

Rigidly stopping herself, Alice formed a cold smile, "Excuse me, but I need some PEACE and TRANQUILITY. We will split up and individually look for the key. That's more efficient and has a higher probability in finding the key." The air around her was filled with dark aura and spikes of evilness making the two animals jump a little and nod in agreement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_When was the last time I ever got a rest?_

The girl could feel fatigue affecting her body and trudged down the school hallway. Glancing through the windows on the doors, she could see students sitting on the desk and writing something down on their notebooks as the teacher lectured. A slight growling sound rumbled from her stomach as Alice noticed that she was also starving. Unfortunately, the only food she had was the snack she kept inside her pocket from Ouran Host club. She pulled out the snack from her pocket and tried to look at what she had: two chocolate bars and three pieces of cookies each were high quality and from expensive brand. Alice sighed at the expensive yet fattening food as she picked one of the chocolate bars.

Just when she was about to open the wrapper, the windows next to her cracked and pieces of glass dispersed across the ground. Emerging from the broken window, a small figure jumped into the hallway and laughed pompously, "Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san is here~!"

Alice's avoiding skills immediately kicked in as she swiftly took cover from the flying glasses. After spending time with the Wonderland folks, it was inevitable for her to learn some quick defenses or diversion tactics. She stared at Lambo jumping up and down, proclaiming how cool he was. He continued to laugh until he stepped on one of the glasses on the floor and poked his feet. His large eyes were filled with orbs of clear water; he was ready to cry at any moment.

Alice rushed over to the baby's side and took a look at his feet. The skin which stepped on the glass flushed in pink color, but it did not draw any blood. Relaxed at no sign of injury, she looked at the boy's face once more and handed him her chocolate, "Don't cry, here I will give this super duper delicious and awesome chocolate so stop crying!"

Lambo's tears were gone in a second as he curiously looked at the treat in Alice's hand, "…..Really? You will give this awesome chocolate to me?"

"Yeah and believe it or not only a brave strong man can have this chocolate so you better not cry anymore or else you will not get any."

Eyes sparkled in excitement and Lambo's short arms quickly grabbed the candy from Alice's hand. The boy in a cow costume exclaimed proudly, "Hehehehe, of course Lambo-san is the strongest and bravest man in the entire world!" He, then, shredded the wrapper and gulped down the chocolate hastily and raced through the hallway.

Alice just looked at the boy already far away from her and then turned to look at the broken glass.

…_.Well it's not really my fault for the broken glass._

Shrugging at the damage close to her, Alice avoided the scattered pieces of glass and moved on to walk through the corridor. She pulled out a cookie from her pocket and sighed, "….That was so exhausting… Does this school even have preschool or what?" The foreigner was tired from dealing with Elliot and Jimmy and on top of that she had to deal with a baby running around in a middle school building. What was the child's parents doing? Certainly they have to pay more attention to their own child and notice where he is wandering off to.

Shaking her head with a frown, Alice's eyes were slowly drooping down from exhaustion and sleepiness. She had to find a place to rest. Deciding that going to the infirmary is the best option, she dragged her feet to look for the destination.

Just when she was turning around the corner, she felt somebody grab her shoulder as she spun around to face him. Her eyes lifted slightly to look at the dark haired man in front of her. He had a strict looking demeanor and an impassive expression. A red band marked as the Disciplinary Committee stood out from his blue and white uniform. The cold eyes stared straight at Alice and spoke as if he was interrogating her, "Who are you? You're not a student from this school, right?"

Struggling to muster her last of her energy, Alice tried to answer the strange man's question, but soon passed out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hibari Kyoya, the fearsome head of the Disciplinary Committee, was not in his best mood today. First, he was disturbed of his peaceful sleep when that herbivore, Tsuna, tripped over him. Fortunately, Hibari was able to avoid the clumsy boy from falling on top of him. After giving his punishment to Tsuna, he had sensed several unfamiliar presences entering the school. It was unpleasant to have intruders sneaking into his school.

Leaving from his usual resting spot, Hibari walked through the school in search for the trespassers and stopped. His cold black eyes twitched a little as he observed the broken window and scattered glasses with annoyance and irritation. How DARE they do this? The strangers not only stepped into his school, but they also damaged one of the windows.

Avoid stepping on the shards of glasses, Hibari proceeded in his hunt and saw a girl staggering her way through the hallway. Her hair was shining with light brown hair with calming sea blue eyes.

_A foreigner?_

It was annoying to see a foreigner. Whenever they came to school, which has become quite frequent now, nothing good came out of it. Broken windows, half destroyed buildings, and teaming up with annoying herbivores was not something he enjoyed. The only thing that saved him from snapping was the good fight he occasionally had with the foreigners who call themselves mafias.

Walking up to the girl, Hibari grabbed her shoulder and yanked her to make her face towards him. He was met with a surprised face. She did not look like a fighter, but looks can be deceiving.

"Who are you? You're not a student from this school, right?"

The brunette was about to speak something, but her eyes drifted off somewhere else and her whole body was about to collapse. Hibari widened his eyes and swiftly grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling to the ground. He called to her a few times to no avail and finally decided to just take her with him.

Sighing, the man lifted her body into bridal style and walked through the hallway. He ignored some students, who were ogling their eyes at them, and went straight to the Disciplinary Committee room.

**As a fan of Hibari I just had to make him appear. Lol. Srry for the late update…winter break is over now and I had hell of a time adjusting to the new year. Well cya next time and hopefully Alice will survive from Hibari xd**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'm sorry for the (usual) delay. Really…. I feel like I need my break again TT_TT So moving on, just for precautions, this chapter will include some Japanese words so it will be explained at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

A gust of wind ruffled the cherry blossoms, picking up a few loose petals off the branch and sending them into an open window. The light pink petals twirled around the room as it made its way to land on top of the sleeping form of a girl.

Hibari sighed. Sakura was his favorite flower and it eased him a little of his disrupted mood. The lives of these flowers were short and fleeting yet it was fraught with poignant emotion filling the hearts of people. It was worthy to be called the country's blossom.

"W-where am I?"

He shifted his eyes from the fallen petals to the girl's, now open, eyes. It closed for a second and opened again. As if, she was trying to wake from some illusion. Alice shifted her position from the couch and tried to make herself more presentable towards the stranger in front of her.

Hibari took out his tonfa and swiftly brought it close to Alice's throat, "You're in the Disciplinary Committee Room." The brunette's small form flinched in reaction. Hibari continued to coolly observe her expression as he saw fear and confusion in her eyes.

Gulping a little, Alice opened her mouth, "Um-."

"Just cough up the reason why you came to this school," the cold black orbs narrowed into slits, threatening the foreigner to spit out the truth.

Alice shivered at the glare. Something about this man told her that he was dangerous. She didn't want to try his patience, "I-." A deep growling sound rumbled from her stomach. There was a long silence until Alice's face turned bright red. Noticing the temperature going up on her face, she quickly tried to cover it with her hand and mumbled embarrassingly, "I'm sorry…."

Hibari was surprised by the girl's odd behavior. A few minutes ago she seemed like she was scared of him and now she is embarrassed, probably even forgetting the fact that he was threatening her a while a go. Amused, he lowered his tonfa and turned his head to the man beside the door, "Kusakabe, get something for her to eat."

A large man with a regent style hairdo bowed his head once before replying to his boss, "Yes sir."

Dead silence spread over the room as Alice nervously fidgeted under the man's piercing gaze. This man, Hibari, had a strict expression as his well formed posture was stiff and austere. It made her feel unsettled and wary. Why was she in the Disciplinary Committee room? Did she do something wrong? Oh…right she was there when the glass window broke (even though it was not her fault) and she kind of trespassed into a school. Plus, she made a fool out of herself in front of him. She was not surprised about Hibari being suspicious about her and even decides to attack or punish her.

"Hibari-san, I brought the food," Kusakabe knocked the door before entering the room. A tray filled with food was set on the table.

Alice immediately sucked in the delicious scent and smiled at the big man, "Thank you."

It was a traditional Japanese food; containing clam miso soup, white rice, salted grilled salmon topped with grated radish, and _Narazuke_*. Hibari couldn't stand eating school bread which was, apparently, the only food sold in the cafeteria. Thankfully, he had some _connections _with the teachers to let the cafeteria prepare his preferred menu.

Kusakabe set two _yunomi* _and brought over a _kyusu_* to pour the steaming hot green tea. He placed the cup in front of Hibari and Alice and bowed his head once more before he walked out of the room. Nodding once to his subordinate, Hibari took a sip of the tea and let out a small sigh. It was just the right drink he needed. The hot liquid seeped into his slightly chilly form. Although it was spring, the weather was still a bit cold to walk around with short sleeves. That being mentally said, Hibari looked at the girl once more. She wore a short sleeve blue apron dress with frills lacing the hem of the skirt. Was she….not cold? Frowning at the unnecessary question, the man noticed what Alice was doing.

She seemed to have a hard time using the chopstick. Stabbing the food viciously like a barbarian, Alice stuffed the food in her mouth. The taste was unique and unusual, but anything tasted delicious when she was famished.

Hibari looked at the ill mannered girl as if he just ate a bitter bug, "You do not know how to use the _hashi*_?"

Stopping her movements at once, she looked confused for a while until she finally understood what _hashi _was and smiled sheepishly, forming a slight tint of redness in her cheek, "Well…. I'm ashamed to admit that this is my first time using this sort of tool."

Hibari shook his head and muttered, "This is why foreign herbivores…." Alice couldn't help, but lower her head down. Ever since she woke up, she had done nothing but do embarrassing things. Sure, some of things she just couldn't help, but if her sister looked at her now she would be disappointed.

"Give me those," the man abruptly snatched the chopstick in Alice's hand and held it naturally. He looked straight at the brunette and spoke monotonously, "This is how you hold the _hashi_." He watched her blink several times in pure shock. It could not be helped; even he was wondering why he was giving a lesson on food etiquette to a girl even more a stranger.

He raised the chopstick accordingly so Alice could watch him hold in a uniformed way. Moving his fingers, he adeptly moved the tool in random direction. While Alice was trying to absorb the information, Hibari stared at the stranger. He may have a nonchalant façade; he could not help but be curious as to why he was even spending this much time with the foreigner. By now, if it was any other people, he would either ignore them or beat them up. Although he did not feel any threat from the girl to make him have the need to bring out his tonfa, he was still puzzled as to why he would even speak to her.

Noticing her food for a moment, he picked up a portion of _Narazuke_ and ate it. _Narazuke_ was one of his favorite Japanese foods. Besides the crunching sound of him slowly devouring the pickled food_, _he heard a quiet gulp from Alice and smirked. He knew she was starving and he was tempting her to eat the food.

After enjoying the last bit of _Narazuke_ in his mouth, he handed the chopstick to Alice. He watched her take the chopstick and somewhat fiddled with it a little before holding it in a correct way.

Alice broke a nervous smile at Hibari and spoke, "Thank you."

She, then, proceeded to eat her meal. Hibari just mutely stared at her eat as Alice tried her best to ignore him and act in a lady-like manner which her sister tried to teach her many moons ago. When she was finally finished with her food, Alice once again smiled at the man, "Each of these dishes was so unique and unusual. It was very delicious. Thank you very much Hibari-san."

Hibari just shrugged in nonchalance, "Just call me Hibari. And anymore unnecessary talking and I will bite you to death." The last sentence was laced with hidden threat and Alice suppressed her urge to shiver. Even though he was kind enough to teach her how to use the chopstick, he never failed to make her uncomfortable and anxious.

Alice nodded her head and replied, "Yes Hibari. Um, my name is Alice."

Ignoring the introduction, Hibari went straight to the point, "Why did you come to this school?"

Alice knew this question was coming as she thought for a while before answering, "Well I am actually looking for something…. It's a heart-shaped golden key, but have you seen it?" After all, she have been looking for the damn key for many hours. She didn't expect Hibari to have it, but she at least wanted some clue.

Hibari's onyx eyes instantly closed half way in boredom, "No, I have not." He was silent for a while and thought deeply before placing a frown on his face, "Is that the only reason why you came to this school?" Besides boredom, his eyes held disappointment as well as puzzled.

Alice was confused at the man's behavior and tilted her head to the side, "Yes…"

Sighing, Hibari relaxed on the couch and closed his eyes while mumbling, "So much for disrupting my peace…" He should have expected that this feeble looking girl was no threat for him. Yet, he was somewhat interested in her and unconsciously expected something exciting to come forth. How strange he was acting today. In days like these, he should just sleep under the cherry blossom tree and feel the wind sweep past the grasses.

As he thought of this, his companion, Hibird, entered from the window and landed right on his shoulder. Just when he was about to look at his partner, a loud crash was heard from one of the nearby windows. The sharp pieces from the broken window flew towards Hibari's way as he swiftly took out his tonfa and deflected the shards that came by. He, then, looked up to see the culprit who broke the window; the familiar looking cow brat.

Lambo stood a few feet away from Hibari and laughed triumphantly, "Lambo-san will definitely be the first one to get the bird!"

From the broken window, Tsuna also entered the room and worriedly exclaimed "Wait, Lambo! How many times have I told you! You have to stay in the house." As soon as he stepped inside the room, Tsuna froze at the sight in front of him. There, the head of the Disciplinary Committee as well as the strongest Vongola guardian was looking at him as if he was going to massacre any living being at sight.

"Weak herbivores…I'll bite you guys to death," the words seethed out of his gritted teeth. Hibari activated his power as the Vongola ring glowed in deep shade of purple. He was no doubt going to kill them; not only did they try to chase his companion, but they also disrupted his peace TWICE. Plus, the cow brat was probably the culprit, who was breaking all the windows in the school. Hibari was not as merciful as to forgive people who disrupted his peace and destroy his school.

Noticing the deadly aura exuding from the frightening man, Tsuna squeaked in tremor, "H-Hibari!" As if to react to his name, Hibari lunged in to attack Tsuna. He will used his tonfa to break Vongola boss' jaw so he would not talk anymore and slowly break every bone in his body.

Just when he was about to touch Tsuna's jaw, Reborn flew in from the broken window and head butted Tsuna. Pushed back by the sudden force and momentum, Tsuna fell to the floor and dodged Hibari's attack, "Ouch!" Landing on his butt, Tsuna looked up to where Reborn was and glared at him for head butting him.

Reborn stood right beside Alice, who was just looking at the whole situation with wide eyes, and scoffed, "Stupid Tsuna. If you are hit by that thing, you're dead."

Tsuna stood up immediately and retorted timorously, "But, but Hibari is our friend. He can't _really_ kill me!"

Hibari flinched at Tsuna's comment, ultimately releasing more of his dark lethal aura, "….Did you call me a 'friend'?" He glared at the Vongola boss with killing intent. Hibari Kyouya was a lone wolf; he neither bow down to anybody nor does he stick around with other people like bunch of filthy ants. In addition, (unintentionally) calling him an insect was one of the most degrading things anybody could say to him.

Tsuna yelped at the increasing pressure and took a step back before asking fearfully, "U-um aren't we?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes into slits, "I'll rip you into pieces." He, once again, dashed towards Tsuna to attack.

"Nooooooo!"

Horrified, Tsuna shut his eyes and tensed his body to anticipate for the incoming attack when he felt a bullet go right in to his temple as Reborn said with his usual nonchalant smile, "Time to start getting into the fight!"

In a flash, the ring on his necklace burned in bright orange, and the glove-like weapon appeared. The fear in his brown eyes calmed down and was in a more courageous gaze. Tsuna's hand glowed with dying will flames as he stood in a fighting position, "….Sorry but I'm not willing to die just yet."

Hibari quirked a slight smirk, maybe he just needed a fight. After all, these days it was just too boring and he was getting a little bit strange. Raising his tonfa, he uttered, "Well you never know."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

White clouds floated freely in the peaceful blue sky. The violet eyes wandered to the clouds and soon and closed in boredom. "Hey stupid fish," Elliot called out sleepily. He was under a big cherry blossom tree and relaxing himself by lying down on his back.

Jimmy similarly lie down a few feet away from Elliot and replied, "What jacka** rabbit?"

Elliot ignored the whale's insult and spoke in deep thought, "Why do you think Alice was angry at us?" That was the question he needed to know. For that was what he kept on thinking for the past hours ever since Alice left him and Jimmy to find the key. In fact, he was originally walking and looking around as Alice told them to do, but the piling thoughts was just too overbearing for him so he decided to rest.

Jimmy snorted, "Never know and never care. What, ya have a thing for her?"

Elliot turned beet red and abruptly sat up from his position, "No! I'm just worried because she's my friend!" He would be lying if he said that he did not completely have a liking to the girl, but he knew she was the next important person to protect besides Blood. Moreover, if he did not protect her, then Blood would be pretty angry at him.

Despite Elliot's immediate reply, Jimmy just snickered, "Oh really? Cute bunny worried about his dear friend. Oh how nice."

"Shut up before I make you into fish fillet," Elliot clenched his teeth and glared at his companion. He just hated the damn whale. Why did Alice have to bring him along? If it wasn't for the beloved foreigner, the number two would have already shot the stupid fish.

Jimmy admonished, "I would rather have some rabbit stew."

The last ignominy broke Elliot's remaining patience as he took out his gun and yelled, "YOU-." Suddenly a loud booming sound was heard not so far away. Elliot and Jimmy, both, looked at the direction which the noise was heard and saw dust collected on the area.

Elliot continued to look at the area and saw two men, who were engulfed in weird colored flames of orange and purple, fighting each other. Scrutinizing his eyes even more he saw a distorted figure of a girl much similar to Alice. After looking at the blurry sight for a while, he spoke aloud, "Hey is that Alice?"

Jimmy stood next to him shaking his head to say that he did not know. Nevertheless, Elliot continued to observe the situation until he saw Alice running towards the fight. Instant panic threatened the blonde as he locked his gaze on the figure and sprint towards the spot.

What was she doing there? Judging from the abilities of the two men, Alice would be dead or would be severely injured if she went near them. Whatever the reason was, he needed to save her no matter what.

Elliot kept on looking at what Alice was doing and soon widened his eyes in trepidation as he yelled out the girl's name.

**A slight change of mood to an oriental style because I know Hibari likes Japanese style ^u^ And since I like Hibari so much I practically wrote mostly about him in this chapter….I'm not too sure if he was a little OOC, I didn't read KHR for so long, but I still like him! **

***Narazuke – also known as v****egetable kasuzuke or**_**shiru-kasu-zuke. **_**It is a type of pickles that****was originally made with white melon, but later with****cucumbers****,****eggplants****,****uri****, and****pickling melons****.**

***yunomi – a form of tea cup made from ceramic material and used for daily (informal) tea drinking.**

***kyusu – traditional Japanese teapot, mainly to brew green tea.**

***hashi – chopstick**

**Source: Wikipedia, washokufood . blogspot, and myself**

**Just a few things so explain:**

**Please don't mind about the language barrier that Alice and Hibari or anybody else supposed to have. I'm sure Alice speaks in English and other people from KHR probably speaks in….whatever language they speak (probably Japanese but some people are Italians and etc.)**

**Spring in Japan is only a little chilly. Not that cold. So I figured that Alice can survive with her usual apron dress. Plus, in the manga of Joker no Kuni no Alice short chapter, she looked kind of normal even when the Clover Tower/ Clock Tower was in winter. **

**People who are reading my other story Time Bomb (or if you just don't know then skip this) I'm sorry for the delay. I know the update is longer than this chapter. And I'm not dead yet. Still alive. So plz wait patiently for the next chapter**

**Well all that said…..Happy Valentine's day! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I read Katekyou Hitman Reborn a long time ago and felt the need to reread the story because I hardly remember the beginning part already. So I read a few chapters of the beginning….. I thought my face was going pale when I read that Hibari had a Sakura-kura disease. cuz I really didn't remember that part -_- (I know and I say that Im a Hibari fan right?) But then relaxed when he was cured of the disease…. Ok, I'm safe! Hibari is not OOC yet! **

_W-What the heck is going on here?_

Alice could do nothing, but stare at the predicament she was in. Currently, she was in between two young men, who are supposedly mafias, glowing in weird colored flames. The flames burned brightly as if to reflect their determination held in their eyes. It was even surprising that it did not seem to burn the men. Each holding their own weapons, Alice gulped as the men let out their killing intent at each other.

They just stared at each other silently, before they made a move. Hibari was the first one to attack as he swung his tonfa to target all the vital points. Tsuna used his glove to block off all the attempted attacks and grabbed the tonfa and pulled it. Tsuna was about to strike a punch when Hibari changed his way of gripping the tonfa and ducked the incoming punch. He, then, did a low kick, sending the mafia boss towards the wall. Tsuna used his flames from the glove to soften the impact, ultimately breaking the wall, as he looked at what Hibari was about to do and widened his eyes.

The raven haired man took out one of the weapon box from his jacket and pressed his glowing Vongola ring to the box. A hedgehog emerged from the box and started multiplying in numbers.

Tsuna cursed under his breath before shouting towards his opponent, "Hey, this is school, you know? There would be a whole lot of witnesses and victims if we fight full out!"

Hibari suppressed the urge to snort. He didn't care if some herbivore got hurt because they were too weak. However, he did care about the trouble that came after the fight…With all the destruction he was going to cause, there is no way he would be able to enjoy the cherry blossom. Hibari momentarily flicked his eyes towards his weapon and smirked, "That's why I'm going to end this quick."

He launched the herds of spiky creatures as Tsuna was forced outside to the courtyard. He let his flame burst and encircled himself to destroy the animals. Although his flames pushed most of the hedgehogs away from him, it was inevitable to have some scratches and minor wounds. Tsuna gritted his teeth; he would have already taken out his weapon box if not for the fact that there were students watching the commotion. If he took out his weapon, then it would not just be the courtyard and the Disciplinary room turned into a shamble, but the students would also be in danger.

As soon as Tsuna took down a hedgehog, a black afro caught his attention. Fear appeared in his eyes and the Vongola boss faltered in his attack. Why was Lambo in the middle of the fight?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice took cover behind one of the desk as she worriedly observed the fight. Everything was blurry because of the dust rising up, but she somehow knew that Tsuna was slowly being pushed by Hibari. She wanted to stop this futile fight, but what can one weak girl do? Alice sighed; this was just like when she was in Wonderland. All she could do was run and hide until the fight was over. No, at least she knew the residents well enough to find a way to stop their stupid fights.

All she could do now is to protect the babies so they would not be mixed into the fight. She, then, looked over Reborn and Lambo bickering right beside her.

The cow patterned boy laughed out loud, "Reborn were you also following Lambo-san just like baka Tsuna?" He eyed the other baby superciliously, showing his full front arrogance.

Reborn did not show any sign of annoyance and only blankly looked at Lambo, "Why would I follow around a weakling like you?"

"What? Lambo-san is not weak! He is stronger than you! You're just a weak midget that is shorter than Lambo-san!"

Alice swore she saw Reborn twitch as he composed his face and raised his fist to punch the boy, "….Shut up, height does not matter when it comes to strength." Lambo let out a painful wail as large orbs of tears running down his face. Reborn smugly looked at the Lightening Guardian crying and then continued to look at where Tsuna was.

Sensing ominous feeling from the bad mood, Alice nervously looked at the two boys and attempted to mediate the situation, "Um…. Boys-"

Suddenly a teary eyed Lambo yelled at Reborn, "You're mean and ugly butt, Reborn! Fine! I thought I would give you my special treasure if you became my underling, but I changed my mind! I'm gonna keep this to myself! Don't even ask for it because you just lost that chance!" He stuck his tongue out in defiance and brought out a shining golden key from his messed up hair.

Alice widened her eyes at the object shining brightly upon her like a light. She immediately realized that it was the key she was looking for and reached out for the key. She was only at an arm's reach before Lambo held the key close to his body and ran off towards the commotion.

The boy probably wasn't even thinking how dangerous the situation was right now. It would be all her fault if Lambo was killed and lost the key due to the chaos. Alice panicked and tried to stop the boy from taking brash action and shouted, "Hey Lambo!"

Never turning his head around to see Alice and Reborn, Lambo took off to where he could hide.

The boy's small figure turned into a blur as the dust took over the surroundings. Alice gritted her teeth. What was she going to do? Stay safe and forsake the boy and possibly the key or risk it and follow the boy. Even though her head told her it was absolutely crazy to go out to the open area, she was not the type of person to just let a small child run into danger.

Alice's eyes hardened in determination and went into the fighting range. She failed to catch Reborn's curious stare on her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Her surroundings were hazy and Alice tried to avoid the hedgehog like creatures floating in the air. She never lost sight of the black mass of hair in front of her and tried to catch up with Lambo.

Trying to find a way to get the boy back to safety, Alice yelled, "Hey stop!"

Lambo turned around to look at Alice and stuck his tongue out, "Hehe! Try and stop me if you can!" Laughing boisterously, he was oblivious to what was in front of him and bumped into a figure. He curiously raised his head to look at who he bumped into and squeaked. He was right in front of hyper mode Tsuna about to attack him with full force.

Although Tsuna tried to stop his attack, he couldn't bring himself to a complete stop as Alice also noticed and pushed herself towards Lambo. From the corner of her eye, she also saw Hibari slightly widening his eyes.

Great…. Now not only Tsuna was attacking her, but Hibari was also charging forward.

Shutting her eyes, Alice hugged Lambo tightly. A force hit the backside of her head as she lost conscious.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alice!"

Hearing her name, the foreigner opened her eyes. Lambo was right next to her sleeping soundly with a big lump on his head. Apparently, Alice couldn't shield all the blows which were coming towards them and Lambo inevitably took some of the attack. Shifting her head to the other side she saw Elliot March having his back faced in front of her. He was glaring at the two other men at the area and snarled, "What did you do to Alice, you shit faces!"

_Why do I feel like there was a dejavu?_

Similarly from when she first arrived to this world, Elliot wore an orange glowing ring on his finger and his usual gun morphed into a bizarre shaped weapon.

Whatever in his hand was not something good, Alice made an effort to sit up and stop her friend from attacking. Just when she called out to Elliot a piercing pain shot through her head. She had to bite back a scream and winced at the thought of having a large scale injury. So far she didn't see any blood coming out of her head so there were no external injuries; however there was always a possibility of internal injuries. That she had to check the doctor.

Focusing from the pain in her head to the three men, none of them noticed that Alice was awake. They were all concentrating on each other, just waiting for the fight to break loose at any moment.

Before Alice could say anything to catch their attention, Hibari smirked and charged towards Elliot. Elliot reacted just as quick and brought up his huge gun-like weapon and aimed at Tsuna and Hibari. In just a blink of an eye, the already disheveled courtyard turned into a total disaster. If Alice just left it like this the entire school might turn into a run-down shack. Ignoring the throbbing in her head, Alice pushed herself to sit up and shouted at the three men. Her voice was muffled by the yelling and the gun shots. Clouds of dust started to rise up and she panicked at the possibility of never stopping the fight.

Just when she was about to shout once again, Reborn walked right next to her and muttered, "That won't stop the fight."

In a moment, the mafia tutor stepped in to the fight and kicked Tsuna's forehead. This caught everyone's attention as Reborn took out his gun and aimed at Elliot. As response, Elliot also tried to take out his gun, but wasn't able to. Looking down at his hands, he widened his eyes and shouted, "What the hell? What the heck is this icky stuff?" His hand along with his gun was literally covered with green goo and he was unable to move his hand.

Ignoring Elliot's complaint, Reborn looked at Hibari and calmly said, "Good grief people stop fighting already."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Baby, move." It was not a demand, but an order. Even if it was Reborn that was in front of him, Hibari was not the type of man to simply back down in the middle of the fight. Ready to fight, he tightened his grip on the tonfa.

Not taking his eyes off of the Cloud Guardian, Reborn said, "No can do. Plus, I have to take some people to the hospital."

As if reacting to what Reborn said, Hibari flicked his eyes towards Alice and Lambo. The cow boy was still unconscious and the foreigner looked injured as well. After a minute of silence, HIbari turned around and muttered, "…You owe me one, Baby."

"Hey wait! How could you do this to Alice and just run away!" Noticing that Hibari was walking away, Elliot tried to go after him, but noticed that his feet wouldn't budge. Looking down at his feet now, he realized that the same goo like substance was restricting his legs. _Shit! When did that brat do this?_

While struggling to take away the goo, Alice broke his concentration, "Elliot, stop it already."

Elliot immediately looked at Alice and his rabbit ears perked up in happiness, "Alice! You woke up! Are you ok? Wait for a little while more so I can beat the crap out of that-."

Reborn cut off Elliot, "Stop with the fighting before you attract anymore crowds. Plus, you don't want to leave Alice like that do you?" The man growled at Reborn. More and more as time passed by, he was beginning to truly dislike the brat. First he interrupted his fight, restricted him with an unknown goo-like substance, and now he just cut him off.

Alice noticed this and looked at her companion earnestly, "Elliot….please?"

All the number two wanted to do right now was kill Reborn right this instant and chase after Hibari to continue with the fight. Sucking in the air, Elliot groaned and replied, "Ugh! Fine." Alice laughed weakly and Reborn cracked a smile.

Elliot finally broke free of the goo on his hand and legs and turned around to Tsuna, "Hey you!"

Tsuna, who was just waking up from the blow Reborn gave him, jolted in surprise and answered immediately, "Y-yes!"

Elliot crouched down to pick Alice up and ordered, "Take us to where Alice can lie down and rest."

**Thanxs for reading! **

**Ah, there was a lot of page breaks (obviously). But I thought it was necessary in order to completely understand the situation. Hopefully I didn't mess up too much on the action…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. Yes it has been a while (ages ago actually). Apologies for my long time absence, I somehow had a writers block for a long time and missed my chance to upload new chapters. I'll try to finish this story, but no guarantee for other stories (-A-;) I'm so sorry!**

"Alice, wake up."

I heard a voice calling for me. It was from a man who I just recently got acquainted with and also the source of all this chaos.

"Am I in another world?"

I slowly opened my eyes. Heath wasn't supposed to be in the world of Katekyou Hitman Reborn. It should be just me, Jimmy, and Elliot. I had to think for a second what we were doing just before I lost conscious. We were in the middle of a battle; a useless one which holds no benefits whatsoever. I had to protect the cowboy and got bumped in the head.

I don't remember Heath coming into the scene nor did I remember being in this dark ambiguous place. It seemed sort of similar to the dream realm, the place where I always come after I fall asleep. Does Heath have the same power as Nightmare? Or did Heath take me to another world while I was asleep?

"It's not another world. Although I can't say that you're still in Katekyou Hitman Reborn."

"What do you mean?"

"To put it simply, after I became like a maniac. My other personality decided to stay in your dream. Your dreams are full of memories. I can feel your sadness, anger, happiness…"

A shiver ran down my spine. I-is it just me or I feel the same stalker-ish vibe coming from Heath? Was he like this before?

"Uh that's a little too personal to go around and snoop into people's memory you know. If this is my dream then if I wish I can make you come with me to the real world, right?"

"That's possible but…"

"I don't think it's the right time just yet."

My body froze all at once. Why is there two Heaths side by side? Don't tell me…

"Black Heath is here! No way are we gonna go back to Wonderland just like that. Find all the Roleholders, then we will meet again. HAHAHAHAHA."

"What the!"

The space around us suddenly started swirling like a black hole. I can feel some kind of force pulling me into them. Isn't this similar to the hole I use to go to other worlds?!

"'Till then Alice," After smirking for a second, Black Heath suddenly grabbed his other half and disappeared into the dark swirling space.

"I friggin' hate this hole!" Letting my body go, I closed my eyes and prayed for a safe landing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Soothing, elegant aroma of flowers. In depths of consciousness, Alice realized the scent floating in the air, prodding her to wake up. Such rich smell always reminded her of a certain man. Calm, leveled voice with a hint of laziness always told her how sneaky the man was, especially when that same voice held an unspeakable authority. It made her restless, annoyed to some extent, and never failed to make her angry when he pushed it too far. However, he was still tolerable compared to few other men in wonderland. Smart, duplicitous, composed demeanor; perfect for a mafia boss.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with the elaborately furnished dark ceiling. For a few minute, she just stared at the wall, not willing herself to do anything further. She was so phased out, numbed with dizziness. She knew she had to do something, something about the key and the little boy and…..

Instantly, she woke up and franticly looked around the dark room. That's right; she went straight into the battlefield like a dumb idiot and tried to save that boy. Sharp pain pierced at the back of the skull and she groaned. The world was still spinning around like she was riding on one of Gowland's merry-go-round.

"How are you feeling, Alice?"

The familiar voice caught her attention and raised her eyes to see him.

"Blood"

The room was too dark to her liking, _was it night? _ Blood just sat in the dark room, drinking his tea. The little lamp barely lit the book he was reading. He looked sophisticated, just like an educated nobleman.

_Who would believe that he is actually a mafia boss?_

Tearing his gaze from the book, Blood looked at her, "You don't look well. Would you like a cup of tea?"

There were a million questions Alice wanted to ask, but for the time being she just wanted to close her eyes and remain them shut. Rubbing her head to ease off the headache, she muttered, "Yes please."

Silence filled the air as the only source of sound was the pouring of the tea. Whispering a thank you, she drank from the tea cup and almost let out a sigh. It was soothing, hot liquid seeping and warming her entire body.

"Lavender tea. It is said to have a healing property and eases your distress. I was pleasantly surprised to find such a high grade quality tea in this forsaken world."

Taking the next sip, this time Alice couldn't hold the sigh, "It's helping me. A lot." It was making her relaxed, something she hadn't felt in a while.

Blood walked towards where Alice lay and lightly brushed a strand from her face. Such a gentle gesture always made her guards up, but it was not the case this time. Was it from the relief of seeing him or because of the scent of lavender?

He withdrew his hand from Alice and said, "Fortunately, you only had a slight concussion. This is my room so feel free to rest up all you want."

"Do you know where Elliot and Jimmy are?"

"I haven't seen them. You were the only one that was in Hanabusa and my room."

_Hanabusa?_

"Oh and I found this paper right by your side."

**Vampire Knight**


	14. Chapter 14

Vampires were mystical creatures with power, beauty, and longevity in exchange for constant thirst for blood. In Alice's world, they were fictional stories originated from myths such as Count Dracula and other historical legends. But now she is in a different world where her logic could not be understood and applied. She was always the one who had to understand other's logic and improvise. That's what she did in Wonderland, Bleach, and other worlds. The problem was can she improvise quick enough?

Alice sighed at her situation, "Soooo you're telling me that I'm currently in a dorm full of vampires, who loves to drink human blood for meal."

Blood took a sip of his lavender tea and replied, "Yes, is there a problem?"

"Blood, which one do you think we are, human or vampire?" It was an obvious question. Although there were weird looking people with animal ears, there were no such things as vampires in Wonderland.

"Well, I thought of myself as a human before coming to this place."

Alice nearly face palmed. She totally forgot about the new rule which was somehow applied to only the roleholders in different worlds. The roleholders were able to possess similar powers to the people living in the different world. The extent of their powers seem to reflect their skills back in Wonderland. Alice and Blood are currently in a world full of vampires. This meant that there was a high chance of Blood possessing similar traits to a vampire. Never mind about the beauty, but he now possessed the destructive power as well as the burning need to drink human blood.

Alice looked at Blood and instantly shook her head. Blood wouldn't kill her just because he was hungry. Sure he tricked and embarrassed her a few times, but none of it was to intentionally harm her.

"Fine, what do you think I am?"

Just when Alice made her inquiry, Blood grabbed her by the wrist and smirked, "A lovely lady who is willing to give me blood to spend an eternity with me."

Nothing big. It was just one of Blood's way to trick her again. She twisted her arm in hopes of getting out of Blood's arm, but it was useless. He wouldn't budge. Alice glared at him in irritation, "Cut it out, Blood. I don't have time for one of your jokes. I still have to freckin' find a way to go back home and I definitely don't want to be served as your meal.."

Still maintaining his smirk, Blood said, "Well what if this wasn't a joke?" His eyes flashed red in the dark room and Alice couldn't help, but freeze in her chair.

Blood chuckled at Alice's reaction and continued, "The leader of this dorm, who happens to be a pure-blooded vampire mentioned that pure-bloods have the power to turn humans into vampires."

He stopped talking for a while and leaned closed her. He then whispered softly into Alice's ear, "And I am a pure-blood." The words rang into her mind. Was this also one of the vampire's ability? It felt like her mind was becoming numb and she could only focus on what Blood was saying. His every breath, touch, and voice was making her woozy.

This wasn't good. What will happen if she really became a vampire and spent an eternity in this world? She's not going to be able to see Vivaldi, Gray, Joker, and all the other people in Wonderland. She couldn't just stay here. She had to move on.

Alice closed her eyes for a little while and managed to find her voice, "Blood. No." Her voice was soft and quivering, but she was able to get the message across. This isn't where she should be.

Suddenly she felt her wrist being released. Alice popped her eyes open and quizzically looked at Blood. What was his intention?

Blood poured a new cup of tea for himself and replied indifferently, "Let's leave this place before I feel like turning into those blood sucking people."

Blood's next words were too unpredictable that Alice had to blink a few times before questioning, "Wha?"

"Well I tried drinking a tablet, which is a substitute of real blood, and I realized that there is nothing that can be compared with my tea collection. Besides this place is too cold to provide a decent summer tea collection. It's absolutely horrendous to think that I have to drink that thing to survive this place. Now what did you say we needed to leave this place?"

"Uuh, wait. So you don't drink blood?" A vampire that doesn't drink blood? Do they really exist? Moreover, can he really survive like that?

Blood let out a happy sigh as he smelled the fragrance of lavender tea, "Real blood smells like fine wine, but if you think about having to clean out your teeth every time you have your meal, it's just too tedious. Moreover, I prefer tea than wine."

_I… guess that means I'm safe. _Relief washed over her as Alice slumped back into her own chair and let out a huge sigh. She wasn't too sure if she can make it back to Wonderland in one piece.

**So...yeah none of the characters from "Vampire Knights" showed up. I just wanted to emphasize the vampire viiibbbe from Blood. They'll come out in the next chapter ^^**


End file.
